Sean Ornelas Emerging
by FanWriter83
Summary: Sean Ornelas is a young street boy that lives on the streets since he lost his parents'. After two years being away from Gotham he returns and witnesses a horrible murder. But there was also a girl and he has memories off her but she doesn't seem to know him. Follow Sean and his adventures on the streets of Gotham. *set between my past story and Sean and Selina's to do list story*
1. The Witness

**I made this update longer:**

 **Alright-y, this is a prequel to the cat-to-do-list series and it's about Sean's time on the streets. This story leads up to the moment where he meets Bruce and Selina and moves into Wayne Manor which was if I remember correctly in chapter 23 or 24 of the Cat's and Sean's to do list. I'm thinking to make this a ten chapter long, one chapter for each episode but maybe I chance my mind and include some adventures that has nothing to do with the episodes. It sort of depends on all the ideas me and TEDOG have for this story.**

 **TEDOG you ask? Yup. The title you see is his idea. Tbh, I was slightly scared he wouldn't like this idea so I asked him whether he would mind it if I included the story-line into another story or make a prequel but he turned out to be really excited about this idea and said it was best to make it a Sean Ornelas prequel. xD He gave me a few title ideas to work with and this one sounded really interesting. So credit for the title goes to TEDOG.**

 **You maybe might remember our other story; "Two street kids collide". Recently I found it really hard to write action and more serious stories, but it slowly starts getting back. I will work out some ideas for that story with TEDOG and will try to update it soon because I know you love that story. I mean four chapters and it already has 44 reviews.**

 **Anyway, maybe it's best to let you all read the chapter, if you already didn't LOL**

* * *

1\. The Witness

A young street boy with dirty dark hair, chocolate brown eyes wearing a black leather jacket with hoodie, black t-shirt with black pants and black Nike shoes walks down the streets. In a few months he will turn thirteen but it's not that he's paying any attention to his birthday. The reason; he has no one to celebrate it with.

Five years ago at a horrible dreadful and rainy night his dad tried to escape Gotham with him and his mom. He was seven years old back then and he didn't know why his parents were so scared. He had never seen his dad that scared.

When they tried to flee away by boat, a group of men wearing lots of weapons and screaming from the top of their lungs arrived at the docks. Then suddenly they used their weapons and the shooting started.

The little boy got shot by one of the bullets and fell overboard. His parents screamed for his name while they tried to scope the cold, dark water with their eyes, but they couldn't find him.

Thinking their son was dead they continued their escape from Gotham.

The next morning the cops arrived at the crime scene. While they looked around for evidence on who was responsible for the crime, one cop reached one of the jety docks and found the motionless body of a little boy.

The cop, Harvey Bullock, jumped down and pulled the kid further out of the water. That's when he realized the boy was barely breathing. The long swim in the cold waters around Gotham looked like it was about to kill him.

Bullock quickly removed some of the child's clothes then wrapped him into his own warm jacket before lifting him up in his arms and carried him to his car.

His colleagues hadn't seen any of it and Bullock was happy about that. For now he wanted to keep the child a secret because he knew in the back of his head, there was corruption in the GCPD. Someone might snitch.

Bullock brought the little child to his apartment then wrapped him in more blankets and lied him down onto the couch.

A few hours later when he was making dinner, Bullock heard the small child cough before he started to mumble for his mommy and daddy. Then he was bursting into tears.

With a heavy heart, Bullock approached the crying child with a bowl of soup in his hand then put it down onto the coffee table before sitting down beside the boy.

The little boy felt the movement beside him then, expecting to see either of his parents, he looked up with teary eyes. The sadness in his eyes intensifies soon he saw it was neither of them.

Bullock soon learned the boy's name who told him everything that had happened the previous night. The cop felt sorry for the child and though he knew in the back of his head he shouldn't do it, he made the boy a promise.

"I will find out who did this, kid!"

The little child just nodded then curled up onto Bullock's lap. The next morning he decided to bring the boy elsewhere, for safety.

Bullock knew the boy's family had a strong connection with the Wayne's and that's why he asked Thomas Wayne if it would be alright for the boy to stay at the manor. Thomas didn't mind and even Bruce was delighted to have a friend of his own age around.

Months passed by and Bullock didn't find anything about the case. Months of searching, investigating, and interrogating people turned out to nothing. Who ever tried to hurt the family knew for sure how to cover their tracks.

Then one day the captain of the GCPD told him to cancel the investigations and move on with other. He tried to persuade his captain but the man wasn't to reason with. Bullock suspected that the captain was held under pressure by the criminals, but there was nothing he could do and he had no proof.

Bullock looked up from his desk and saw the boy coming in through the door led by Mr. Pennyworth. His eyes sparkled with the idea Bullock asked for him because he had good news.

Soon the boy stood in front of Bullock's desk he saw the tragic look in the cop's eyes. The child dropped his eyes to the floor then Bullock stood up with a heavy heart and led him to the back where they would talk in a small room.

While leaning against the table, Bullock told the boy about his captain's orders. That he had to drop the case.

"Can't you do something about it?!" the child screamed while slamming his small fist onto the table in anger. "You have to tell your captain you made a promise and-

"I'm sorry, kid, it is out of my hands," Bullock said then looking into the little boy's eyes. There were tears burning behind them, Bullock could see it, but the child fought against them. "I have to send you upstate!"

The little boy gasped in shock when Bullock's words struck his heart, but they also struck Bullock's own heart. He couldn't believe he said it. He couldn't believe he just broke the biggest promise he had ever made.

That moment the cop saw he lost the boy's trust. The disappointed look in his eyes told him. The tiny eyes that were sparkling because of the tears that welled behind them. That look broke Bullock even more.

Before Bullock could do anything, the child jumped to his feet and ran out of the room screaming he would not let them take him upstate.

Bullock yelled the boy's name but it was futile. He ran down the precinct hallway then through the front doors and find the boy running at the end of the street. He quickly pursued.

Despite the boy's young age he was a fast runner. After ten minutes of running Bullock started to feel exhausted, but the boy never slowed down.

"Come back!" Bullock bellowed then halting his speed and panted heavily as he leaned down onto his knees to catch up his breath. The boy didn't stop. "I'm sorry, kid, but there's nothing I can do!" the cop shouted as he started up his speed again.

The boy turned onto his heels, angrily; "You promised me that you would find out who attacked my family, but you haven't, haven't you?!" More tears start to build up behind his eyes as he stared at the cop who stood still about two feet away from the boy. "You broke your promise! You're a liar!"

The little boy started to cry then tears proceed falling down his face uncontrollably as he turned on his heels again and ran into the distance, away from the cop.

Bullock's heart sunk even more when he saw the sad and tearful look on the boy's face and realized there was no way back. He had to let the boy go. To let him be.

Later that night the little boy found an old newspaper that had an article about the attack at the docks that said the entire Ornelas family was presumably dead.

"That's not true, I survived," the little boy sobbed then after minutes of crying he suddenly realized something and said to himself; "If that is what they think, let them. One day they will find out Sean Ornelas is still alive and they will regret they tried to kill my family. I will find them and I will make them pay for it!"

Now, five years later Sean Ornelas walks down the same streets he ran down when he was sad and angry after Bullock's 'betrayal'. He just returned to Gotham the previous day after a long while being away. He had seen and been through a lot of stuff outside the borders of the crime city. Far too much to mention.

The young street boy smirked to himself when he saw a young woman walking ahead of him in opposite direction. She was carrying a big brown grocery bag.

Sean snapped his pocket knife open then approached her, but suddenly a street girl wearing lots of leather stepped between him and his target then did the exact same thing he was planned to do which was slicing the bottom of the paper bag open.

The woman yelped when all her groceries dropped onto the street then the girl stepped around her and took a kart of milk off the ground before she vanished into the crowd.

Sean's jaws drops agape for a moment because he was totally surprised someone just stole parts of his evening meal then he quickly pursued. No way he would let her get away with it that easily.

It didn't take long for the street boy to locate the girl in the crowd then saw her stealing someone's wallet. Sadly for her the man she stole it from found out and pursued her until she managed to escape by climbing up a fire escape.

Sean looked at the scenario from afar and for a split second he could see the girl's face right at the moment she smirked at the chump below then disappeared into the darkness.

But that split second was enough for Sean to trigger a tiny memory in the back of his head.

 _Sean found himself in the front yard of a big, beige mansion with lots of pretty flowers surrounding him. For some strange reason he could even remember the smell._

 _There was a very large pool five feet away from him, but his daddy told him never to go to the pool without him or his mommy, and Sean always obeyed._

 _Suddenly a person came running toward him and lifted him up in her arms before hugging him tightly. Then she cried gleefully; "Bruce Wayne, Sean Ornelas! Sean Ornelas, Bruce Wayne!"_

 _Just when her face was about to come into focus…_

"Get out of my way, brat!" a venomous female voice said right before the men who swarmed around her pushed him out of the way and out of his flashback.

Sean corrected his bearings then saw it was Fish Mooney and her goons. Beside her walked, or better yet waddled, a young man who seemed very nervous. He was holding an umbrella in case it might rain.

Sean had been away from Gotham for years but he knew exactly who they were and he knew when to pick his battles. And tonight it was best to not pick a fight. Tonight he had to find a dry spot to eat and sleep.

The street boy watched Fish Mooney and her goons disappear into the crowd, but right before they did, the nervous young man turned around and looked at Sean. He narrowed his eyes as if he tried to remember if he had seen the boy before then instantly waddled faster to keep up with Fish Mooney.

Sean sighed deep then continued his stroll as well. If he wanted to find a dry spot he had to be fast.

A few hours later he still hadn't found the right spot. He didn't want to do it, but for now it seemed he had no other choice than look up the old warehouse where he and his old street gang used to hang out.

The young boy takes a long run up to leap from one building to the next only this time he hadn't done right calculations. The next building was slightly further away than he expected and touched the ledge with his feet briefly before he felt himself falling.

The young girl in the alleyway below heard a tumbling noise near the dumpsters behind her, but when she looked and saw no one she proceeded patting the cat's coat.

Suddenly she heard a noise that sounded like a grunt but it was hard to say because a sudden laughter drowned it. She looked over again then saw a man, a woman and a young boy walking into the alleyway.

The young girl quickly sprinted up a fire escape and hid in the shadows.

Sean grunted again then tried to scramble up and away from behind the dumpsters, but the woman laughed again as they talked. Fearing that they would see him, the street boy quickly ducks down again.

"Listen folks!" a dangerous male voice said then Sean heard the woman gasp. Then when he peered around the dumpsters quietly he saw the family had stopped and were in a lot of fear.

Sean swallowed quietly and looked on in horror. He saw the man standing in front of them aiming a gun then barking at them to give their wallet and necklace.

When the woman gave up her pearl necklace her husband kept shielding her and their son. The robber got impatient then snatched the necklace from her hands and it snapped.

The pearls started to bounce off on the pavement and some of them rolled toward Sean's hiding place. Sean didn't dare to move, and neither dared the girl who was still sitting on the fire escape platform without anyone knowing it.

Suddenly a deafening gunshot echoes through the alleyway and Sean covers his ears instinctively when memories of the attack on him and his parents flash through his mind. He can't help himself to not tremble in fear.

A second gunshot follows and Sean starts to curl himself further against the wall and into the shadows. Then he hears footsteps that come to a halt nearby him and when he opens his eyes he sees the masked man staring at him.

More fear starts to build up inside Sean. He sits there completely frozen wondering if the man could see him there in the shadows. There was no chance he could, right? But then why did he stop?

Sirens wail in the distance then the man bolds from the alleyway while Sean's ears start to fill with new sounds. It won't take long before he realizes it's the boy trying to get his parents talking.

Sean shifted forward quietly then looked around the dumpster and saw the boy's parents lying on the ground, bleeding. Then the boy sank through his knees between them and screamed a scream that was filled with fear, anger, sadness and loneliness.

A tiny movement on the fire escape platform across the alleyway caught Sean's eyes then when he looked he saw a girl slowly rising to her feet. It was the same girl who 'stole' his evening meal earlier that night.

Sean watches her grab for the fire escape ladder but then her eyes fell on him. His heart froze when her eyes pierced into his as if she was actually seeing him just as clearly as he saw her.

The she looked at the crying boy one more time before she climbed higher to the roof and ran off.

Sean backed to the wall again then tried to remember his parents' faces. For some strange reason he failed like always.

With a sad and heavy heart Sean moved out of his hiding place quietly. He knew he had to get away before the police arrived. They wouldn't understand it if they found him comforting a young boy and would send him upstate instantly.

Sean searched for a fire escape then climbed up to the rooftop, but strangely he couldn't force himself to run away. He felt bad for leaving the boy like that, scared and alone. That's when he decided to stay a little while longer but he would remain hidden. He would just sit there and make sure the boy would be as safe as possible until the cops arrived.

It took like twenty minutes before they finally arrived and sealed off the area around the crime scene. Well they sealed off the streets not the rooftops.

Sean stood back up then turned to leave but a voice stopped him.

"Call Major crimes, they love to have this!"

Sean looked down and saw the man he ran away from five years ago, Harvey Bullock. As far as he could see the cop hadn't changed much. Although he was a little bigger in his waist.

"Yeah, but they're not here," the other cop said while chewing on a piece of gum. "And your partner is talking to the witness. So that makes your case."

Sean followed their gaze to the fire escape across the alleyway and saw a cop standing in front of the young boy. Sean couldn't remember if he had seen that cop before so he had to be new.

"My name is Bruce Wayne," the boy said and Sean gasped quietly. Then he feels stupid for not remembering it sooner. How could he have forgotten it was the same family who took him in after his parents' disappearance?

Sean's eyes move back to the two bodies but they were now covered with blankets. A tiny memory of the time he spend at their mansion flashed through his memory. He could feel a few tears stream down his face but he didn't care.

Sean looked back at Bruce and saw the cop had sat down beside him and they talked quietly. He couldn't hear much of their conversation until Bruce talked again with trembling voice.

"We just got out of the movies. We were walking through the alley to catch an uptown cab and a man came out of the shadows. He was tall with a black mask. He had a hat and gloves and shiny shoes. He took my dad's wallet and my mom's necklace. And then he shot them for no reason. I should have done something. But I was too scared."

"There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened. But there is something you can do now. You can be strong. Be strong! I promise you, I will find the man who did this."

Sean gulped when he heard those words. It was almost the same exact words Bullock told him when he was a little boy and how stupid he had been to trust him for it.

A part of him wanted to jump down and tell Bruce Wayne to never EVER trust a cop, but he knew he couldn't. They would arrest him and send him upstate.

Suddenly another familiar face entered the crime scene, Alfred Pennyworth the Wayne family's butler. The man had always been very nice to Sean and there had been moments Sean felt bad for leaving Mr. Pennyworth at the GCPD like that.

Alfred talked with the new cop briefly then turned around and left with Bruce beside him.

Sean backs away quietly then runs across the rooftop and makes the perfect leap to the next building. This time he made a perfect hand and feet landing on the other building's rooftop.

From there Sean climbed down to the streets and proceeded to run all the way to the warehouse where he used to hang out with his street gang friends.

"SEAN!" a girl screamed soon he stepped foot into the warehouse. Then she scrambled up from her make-shift bed and ran across the warehouse toward him and hurled herself around his neck like a tight neck-chain. "I'm so happy you're back!"

Sean looked very awkward then placed his hands on each side of her waist and pushed her away with a little too much force. She looked at him with widened eyes.

"Sorry Haleigh, but I'm not in the mood right now," Sean said quickly then walking off the back of the warehouse where he put his stuff down then sat down on the cold floor and pushed his back against the wall.

While slumping his head down into his knees, Sean heard footsteps approach. After those two years being away from Gotham he still recognized them.

"I don't want to talk, Trey," Sean said without looking up.

Trey said nothing then moved his back down the wall as well until he sat down beside Sean on the floor. They just sat there in total silence.

After what seemed like five minutes, Sean finally dragged in a long sad sigh then looked at his friend and said; "I witnessed a murder, Trey."

Trey frowned slightly; "Don't get me wrong, but you've seen so many murders or other horrible things. More than any of us, so why is this any different?"

"They killed the Waynes, Trey," Sean said then moving his fingers frantically through his hair. "I know that name doesn't mean anything to you, but they were the nicest people I ever met. When my parents went missing after the attack I survived, they took me in."

Trey nodded in understanding and they listened at the wailing police sirens in the distance.

It felt so weird for Sean to be back in Gotham. After two years of searching for his parents in who knows how many different countries and states, the investigation led him straight back to Gotham. Someone told him a woman that goes by the name Kathryn might know more.

Sean sighed again when his mind kept lingering at the crime scene. There had been a girl as well who looked so familiar to him. But the memory her face unlocked in his mind made no sense at all. How could she be that girl? She still looked around the same age while he was what, four years old?

Trey looked at Sean and saw he was far away in his own thoughts then decided to leave him alone for a while. Ever since the day he met Sean he learned Sean was the kind of guy who kept things for himself and tried to solve everything on his own. He never fully trusted anyone.

Trey stood up then walked to his own make-shift bed and saw Haleigh collecting her stuff together which made him frown.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Haleigh snapped slightly irritated. "No offence but I have had enough of your and Luke's snoring. I'm going to move my stuff closer to Sean's."

Then she grabbed her blankets and trotted off while Luke muttered; "Great, she's been all over me for the past two years then suddenly Sean pokes his head back in and she's all over him again."

"Get used to it, man! Jared laughed jokingly.

"Besides, she actually never liked you," Trey added with a smirk.

Both Jared and Trey received a painful punch from Luke. Not that they cared. They simply kept laughing their heads off.

* * *

A few days later Sean walked down the streets looking for a chump to rob when he suddenly saw a familiar girl walking outside a nearby alleyway. It was the same girl who he saw at the crime scene.

She checked her surroundings for a moment then her eyes fell on him and he turned then walked to the nearest shop nonchalantly. From the corner of his eyes he saw her eyeing him for a moment before she turned the opposite way and walked off.

Sean gave her a head-start of ten seconds then pursued her by staying behind her for like two or three feet. He watches her head into an alleyway then enters the same alleyway a few seconds later.

The street boy follows the street girl for another ten minutes and all this time the girl never quickened her pace.

Suddenly Sean felt strong arms hooking around him from behind then a sharp sting in the back of his neck. His eyesight became blurry almost instantly.

A few hours later he wakes up dangling head down then instantly realizing where he was. The cold air around him told him he was hanging upside down in a cool room.

"Great," Sean muttered to himself then tried to swing back and forth to unhook the hook he was hanging on, but when it was about to happen, the door to cool room opened.

Three men walked inside then saw the boy swinging and grabbed his body to keep him still.

"You think you are smart, huh?" the fattest of the three asked with a grin.

Sean replied with a simple shrug.

"Well at least the kid is awake!" the second man grumbled. "This means we can start recording the tape, ask a couple of questions then kill him."

The third man laughed; "Yeah, and if the cop is finally awake by then, we can do the same thing to him."

Sean frowned. There was a cop in the room?

Sean followed the fat man with the camera then saw a second person dangling a few feet away from him. As far as he could see it was the cop he saw talking with Bruce after what happened with his parents.

"Over here, you'll get a better angle!" one of the men said to the person with the camera.

The man with the camera rolled his eyes; "What? You're a director all the sudden?"

"Don't get fresh with me, man!"

Sean rolls his eyes. Whoever hired those stupid idiots must be even dumber than them.

A moan escaped from the cop's lips then a goon laughed; "Look, the cop is finally awake too. This will make everything far more fun, because now we can kill the boy while the cop is watching."

"Shut up," another goon said then smacked his partner to the back of his head then walked over to Sean, grabbed his chin and asked; "Tell us everything you know about the Wayne murder!"

Sean gathered some saliva inside his mouth.

The goon noticed it then bellows; "You will regret it, kid!"

Sean swallowed it back up, or down, depends on which way is which because it's kinda hard to tell when you hang upside down then said with straight face; "I don't know what you are talking about."

"We know you were there! We found this in one of your pockets."

The goon took something from his pocket then showed it to Sean. It was a little, white pearl.

The memory of him picking up some of the pearls right before he left the alleyway flashed through Sean's mind.

Sean instantly looked blank; "I have never seen it before."

"We found it in your pockets."

"Yeah, that is your story. I mean, I was unconscious and all, so all we know you are trying to frame me for something!" Sean said penetrating his eyes into the goon's.

The goon grabbed Sean's chin again then scowls; "We searched you when you were unconscious, so you better start talking or else…"

"You just admitted in front of a cop how you searched a helpless boy. That sounds a little creepy, doesn't it?"

"Don't try to be smart with me, boy!"

The goon readied his fist and would have punched Sean's face if it wasn't for Jim to stop him.

"Don't you dare hurt that boy!"

The goon turned to face Jim then bellows; "Shut up! We will get to you later!"

"No you won't!" a voice in the doorway said then the goons turned and saw Bullock standing who waved with a grin; "Hey, Butch!"

"Harvey?" the fattest goon said with a frown. "Who told you we'd be here?"

Bullock shrugs; "Everybody knows this is where you take your problems."

Sean snorts; "Man, you are a real idiot if you tell all the citizens of Gotham where they can find you."

"Shut up or I'll beat you to pulp," Butch said.

Bullock quickly steps forward before everything escalates and says; "That's my partner you got there."

"So?" Butch asked.

"Let me talk to Fish and maybe we can sort something out."

Butch drags in a long, tired sigh then takes his phone and dials Fish's number.

"Yeah?" Fish said while chewing wildly on her rubbery steak.

"Bullock showed up at the plant," Butch replied.

Sean rolled his eyes then said sarcastically; "Thanks for telling. Now I know which direction to take soon after I escaped!"

Butch throws a stink-eye at the street boy then says, addressed to Fish; "He wants to talk to you."

"Put him on," Fish said while adding a fluffy potato into her mouth then beckoned Cobblepot and pointed at her feet.

Cobblepot understood the message then instantly starts rubbing her left foot.

"Fish!" Bullock said merrily.

"Speaking," Fish said with a bitterly voice.

Bullock grabs at his chest dramatically then says; "Don't be like that, sweetie-pie."

Sean made a sound that sounded like as if he was about to throw up in his mouth.

Bullock sends an icy stare at the street boy then says addressed to Fish; "Listen, you gotta let my boy go."

"Which one?" Fish asked then kicked Cobblepot's face for rubbing her foot too painfully.

Bullock rolls his eyes; "What do you mean, which one? My partner of course."

"Oh, sorry, I thought you actually meant the street boy. I mean, don't you recognize him at all?"

Bullock frowns puzzled; "Should I?"

"Don't you really remember that seven year old boy you found on the docks, barely alive?"

Bullock lowers himself close to Sean's face then stares him deep in the eyes, asking quizzically; "Sean Ornelas, is that really you?"

"It sounds like you finally figured it out, Harvey," Fish sang into Bullock's ear. "Yes, Sean Ornelas is still alive."

Cobblepot pinched one of Fish's toes in shock.

"Ouch, you idiot!" Fish exclaimed then Cobblepot ducks away for the foot that is about to come at his face. "I told you to never hurt mama, because if you hurt mama…

"Fish, before you punch that little penguin brat, could you please tell your goons to release my partner and the kid?" Bullock asked.

Fish let out an internal scream then hollers into the phone; "Fine, put me Butch back on!"

"Yeah, boss."

"That son-of-a-bitch just dared to interrupt one of my pummel sessions with Penguin. You hang hi up with his partner and that scrawny Ornelas brat!"

Cobblepot knows soon Fish hangs up she will beat him for pinching her toes, but he doesn't mind because she just asked her goons to kill the only Ornelas that was left.

"Got it," Butch said then hung up.

Then Bullock's world turns black.

A few hours later Bullock finally wakes up hanging upside down between Sean and Jim.

"Hey Sean, how you doing?" Bullock grinned then instantly looks angry; "Why the fuck you never told me you were alive?!"

Sean snorts; "As if you would care! I mean, you never came looking for me!"

"I did look for you, you little piece of-

"SHUT UP!" Butch bellowed then looked engrossed to the camera; "Are we rolling?"

"I even left several messages, which would have been a lot easier if you actually had an answering machine or even an address where I could send it to instead of relying on some bunch of scrawny street brats who promised to deliver it for a few bucks."

Sean laughs; "You must be a real idiot if you actually trusted them."

"Can I say something?" Jim asked.

"NO!" both Sean and Bullock bellowed.

Then Bullock adds; "You, stay out of it, and you, what did you just call me?"

"You actually want me to repeat it so you can feel insulted for a second time?" Sean asked.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Bullock roared.

"Fine, I called you an idiot!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Butch hollered angrily. "We are trying to solve a camera problem here!"

Sean grins; "Did you actually try to push the record button?"

"Don't tell 'm that," Bullock grumbled then tried to swing his body from left to right so he could hit Sean with his body.

A few seconds later, Bullock felt really exhausted and gave up.

"You should have joined the gym a lot more!" Sean said with a wicked smirk. "Also, I expected you would have lost a few pounds over the years but as far as I can tell, you gained 6 pounds extra."

"You little piece of…come here so I can punch you with my-

"WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE STOP?!" Jim roared when Sean hit Bullock's body with his so hard he collapsed into him. "When the captain wished me good luck with being your partner because you tend to drive most of your ex-partners crazy, I did not expect a ten year old being one of them."

"I'M TWELVE!" Sean bellowed infuriated.

"Yeah, he's twelve!" Bullock said then explained because he saw Jim's questioned look; "I know because I send him a birthday present every year! So how dare you to say I never thought about you, you little ungrateful-

"You never send me a birthday present, you lying cop!"

"Yes I did!" Bullock roared. "I gave them to your little girlfriend along with all the letters including some money to make sure she would give it to you."

"I don't know what Haleigh told you, but she's not my girlfriend!"

Bullock scoffs; "Actually, the girl said her name was Cat!"

"I don't know anyone that goes by the name Cat!"

"Yeah well, if you find her tell her I want my money back!"

Jim rolls his eyes; "I hate to interrupt, but I guess it's a little hard for him to tell Cat something when we are hanging upside!"

"Correction, when you two are hanging upside down," Sean said then showed the two adults his unbounded arms. He had untied them during the conversation with Bullock.

Butch suddenly smacked the back of both the goons heads then grumbled; "The camera is not broken, you forgot to press the record button."

"Ah-ha," they said then turned around to face the prisoners only to find two of them left. "Where did the kid go?"

"That scrawny little idiot left us to defend for ourselves!" Bullock grumbled. "Man, I hate that kid."

Suddenly the door to the cool room opened and this time it was Falcone who entered the room.

"Forgive me, young man, I forgot what your name is," Falcone said addressed to Butch. "Or perhaps I never knew it."

"Gilzean, sir."

"Ah, yes, Gilzean. Tell Miss Mooney she's too impetuous."

Bullock laughs; "I bet he doesn't even understand the meaning of that word yet alone pronounce it."

Falcone ignored Bullock's funny comment; "If she wants to kill policemen, she has to ask permission."

"Yes, sir."

"There are rules! Now cut them down!"

Bullock guffaws; "That's right, there are RULES!"

Then he hits the floor with a terrible thud.

* * *

Sean lies hidden underneath the backseat of Bullock's car listening to Jim's and Falcone's conversation. It's about all kind of things. The mob, Fish, the Wayne's.

Suddenly the car stops.

"Why are we stopping here?" Jim asked then followed Falcone and Bullock out of the car then over to the trunk.

Falcone opened the trunk and they found a person lying in it.

Jim frowned puzzled then Falcone shared a look with Bullock before heading over to his limo that was following them the entire time. Falcone stepped in and left.

Sean still hid underneath the backseat of Bullock's car then suddenly heard an anxious voice somewhere from behind him.

"No, please. Please, I beg of you."

"Shut up!" Sean heard Bullock's voice say. "This is the fool that snitched. Falcone wants you to walk him to the end of the pier and put a bullet in his head. Then everybody knows you are with the program."

Sean's eyes widened in shock. So it was true then? Bullock worked with the mob all along. Maybe Bullock was behind the attack of his parents all this time as well.

"And if I don't," Jim asked.

Bullock sighs; "Then I'm supposed to take you out and him too. Here's the thing, Jim, I like you. I might not have the stomach to do it, but I'll try."

Sean holds his breath while crawling from underneath the backseat then peering over the head rest. He looks at the back of Bullock's and Jim's head.

"Because if I don't, someone will get to you quick enough," Bullock added. "Then they're gonna get to me, probably Barbara as well. I mean, you could have told her everything."

Jim looks at his partner angrily; "I told her nothing!"

"You think Falcone cares?" Bullock asked. "Look, I've seen these things before, alright? That kid you saw back in there lost his entire family because his dad saw things he shouldn't have. The same thing will happen to you or Barbara if you don't do this."

Jim looks thoughtfully for a moment then turns around to face the person in the trunk, Cobblepot. He didn't see Sean duck back down in the backseat.

"Walk!" Jim grumbled then pushed Cobblepot forward as they walked to the end of the pier.

Cobblepot waddles forward while whimpering anxiously; "Please, Mr. Gordon, just let me live. I'll do whatever you say, I'll be your slave for life."

Sean peers carefully over the edge of the backseat watching stunned at the scene that happens before him. He sees Bullock leaning against the car.

Sean looks at the side of Bullock's face, wondering how he could ever trust the cop. Then his eyes dart back to the end of the pier where the two men arrived at the edge.

Suddenly a gunshot echoes through the air and Cobblepot falls face down into the water.

Sean can't help himself and gasped in shock then jerked away from the rear window and hit his head to the car roof in the process.

Bullock heard the stumbling noise then turned around and saw Sean inside his car then instantly ran to the right side of the car and pulled the backseat door open.

Sean kicked Bullock in the face a few times then escaped through the left side door and fled as fast as he could.

* * *

 **What did you think? Let me know by review/fav/follow xD**


	2. Sean Ornelas vs Child Snatchers

**First of all, I'm sorry for not updating this story for more than a month, but the reason is that I want this story to be more serious than all my other stories, and some of you might know I have the tendency to turn everything into something funny. I have experienced during the cat to do list series that I am capable to write action etc as well, but it takes a little more time, so I wish you understand. Of course there will be some funny moments during this story, but not as much as my other stories (I think).**

 **Also I want to keep Sean in character as best as I can, because I know how much you all love him, so I don't want to make any characterization mistakes like I've done in the past. It's really great that TEDOG is over-looking a pre-reading the bits and pieces that worry me, and I'm extremely happy that he's helping me out and that he's impressed with the story so far. xD**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you for giving this story a chance and I'm happy you want to read more. And yes, I remembered Sean witnessed the murder as well, and I knew it had to be in this story as well, otherwise Sean's entire backstory would be wrecked and a mob of angry Sean-fans would come after me LOL  
**

* * *

 **Guest: It's been a long time for me as well. I even had to look up certain details to fresh-up my mind, cz in my country they don't air this show so no re-runs either. All I can do is search for subtitles and then try my best to remember the facial expressions etc xD (I really need to get Netflix, but still, it's hard to say if Gotham is still on Netflix)**

* * *

 **the other three guests and mitchcharwig15: Also thank you for your feedback, and yes, Sean is still bad-ass in this story. I'm happy you noticed that.**

* * *

2\. Sean Ornelas vs Child Snatchers

Sean ran as fast as he could. He was only back in Gotham less than two weeks and he already witnessed a cold blooded murder in an alleyway, witnessed how two corrupted cops gunned down a man off the docks, and now he was not only chased by the mob and Fish's men and by the two cops but also by a psychopathic man who pretended to work for the Mayor's Homeless Outreach Project.

Only minutes earlier, Sean, Trey, Luke, Haleigh, and Jared walked down the sidewalk when a van honked at them. While the others turned around to see who it was, Sean ducked away into the shadows of a nearby building. After all, everyone was searching for him because he saw too much.

The van halted beside the sidewalk and a middle aged woman wearing glasses stepped out while her partner stepped out from the other side of the van. He was carrying a big basket full of food. The woman told them their names and Trey, Haleigh, Luke, and Jared immediately stepped forward to take some food.

Sean sensed something was not right about the two adults and stayed securely hidden in the shadows. They wouldn't have spotted him if it wasn't for Haleigh to call out his name. When she did that she also had to turn her back toward the two adults, meaning, Patti had a chance to pin something into the back of her neck right after she called for Sean.

The street boy saw her drop to the street, limply. The other three boys did as well, but before they had the chance to even fight, Patti did the same thing with them. Sean saw Doug coming for him and realized he had to bolt.

And that is why he was running now. Doug seemed to be a very fast man, but Sean was still fast enough to outrun him for a big amount of time. Then it became harder because Patti seemed to be very fast with loading the kids into the back of the van and driving after them to catch up her partner. Then they chased Sean all over the city.

Sean tried to duck into nearby alleyways, but he happened to be in the very bad side of the city. Okay, every district in Gotham is bad, but the district he's now at has nothing but buildings that are abandoned for years. They weren't reliable enough for him to climb onto, and those that were reliable enough didn't have reliable fire escapes.

"Shoot," Sean said when he realized he just walked into a dead-end street. He started to feel really stupid for allowing the others taking him to this part of the city. Especially because he had never been there before.

Sean turns around and sees the enemy's van turn into the same street. The young boy starts to scope his surroundings fast and realizes the buildings have no fire escape. The only way for him to escape is by running into one of the buildings and find his way out, or shake them off.

The street boy climbs through a broken window inside then starts looking at the rotten floor boards. If he's carefully enough he will make it to the next room. Outside he can hear the partners in crime argue. Doug wants to give up, but Patti is determined and tells him it's not just a kid that escaped but Sean Ornelas. It seems their boss has his eyes set on him for quite some time and she would definitely get more money if she finally delivers him.

Sean sprints lightly on his feet at the next room and ducks inside waiting behind the wall. Maybe the criminals would be scared at the sight of the floor and give up anyway.

"The name doesn't ring a bell," Doug snarled then peered through the broken window inside. "Besides, I don't see him anymore. He's probably already long gone."

Patti rolls her eyes then shoves her partner aside and starts climbing inside, but Doug stops her.

"Are you crazy? Look at those boards! They won't be able to carry us," Doug said. "Maybe it's best for us to bring those kids to our hideout before they wake up and we have to chase them as well. We know how the kid looks like so next time we'll see him, we'll snatch him!"

Patti scans the floor one more time then says; "Maybe you are right, but you keep your mouth shut. I don't want the boss know Sean Ornelas escaped us, because then we will be sacked."

Sean finally releases the breath he was holding for all that time then peers around the corner of the wall, carefully. The two criminals weren't there anymore. He can hear their van start then the sound fades away as they drive off.

Suddenly his senses of feeling someone's presence kick in, but that was not possible, right? The two criminals wouldn't have split ways without his notice thinking it would be a way to lure him out the building?

Sean scans his eyes through the room. That's when he realizes he's actually in a bedroom, but so far it looks like it's just him. But the hairs in the back of his neck tell him something else. They tell him there is someone else with him.

The street boy listens carefully then hears soft rustlings coming from the bathroom that is attached to the bedroom. There wouldn't be anyone stupid enough to squad the building, right?

Sean holds his breath for a second time then scurries slowly to the bathroom door. Luckily for him the bedroom floor was far more reliable than the living room floor. The boy grabs the door handle then opens it further. Suddenly an orange with white cat fled past his legs.

A yelp of surprise escapes from the boy's throat then glares angrily at the cat who now perched onto the windowsill, looking equally angrily at Sean before jumping through the broken window back to the streets.

"Man, I hate cats," Sean muttered under his breath then decided to head out of the building through the same window. It would be very unwise if he went through the living room again.

The street boy heads for the window and climbs outside, unaware that the cat's owner is still in the bathroom, waiting for him to leave. When she heard the boy heading for the door she was scared he would find and that's why she let her cat slip out. She knew the boy would simply think it was the cat and wouldn't look further.

The girl, Selina Kyle peeks around the corner of the door and found the bedroom empty. When she peered through the crack of the door earlier she saw it was the same boy she saw in the alleyway as well. Still, she didn't know his name. Maybe she should start asking around.

Selina left the same way as Sean and the cat did.

The next day, Sean was asking around if anyone had seen a van with no license plate. Even though he didn't count the other four taken street kids as friends, he didn't want something bad happen to them.

Sean sighs devastated after the tenth person told him he hadn't seen a van like that, and the young street boy started to feel worried. He couldn't stay out in the open for too long because the mob, the cops, and those kidnappers were still looking for him.

The street boy looks around suddenly sensing someone's presence while he was the only one in the alley. When he looks at the rooftops he sees someone ducking down, instantly. Sean frowns.

Instead of leaving, Sean keeps his eyes focused on the rooftop and waits. It takes a few seconds but then a head pop-ups again to check if Sean was still there. When the person saw he was, she instantly ducked back down.

"Great," Sean muttered with an eye roll. "Now I'm being followed by a crazy street girl as well. I knew I should have listened to my gut and not ask that random looking street girl for information."

Sean turns on heels and leaves the alley quickly. The last thing he wanted was adding a stalker to his list of people that couldn't leave him alone. An hour later he returned into the warehouse and noticed most of the street kids already turned in for the night.

"Hey Sean," one of the street boys said who saw Sean coming in. "You just missed her."

Sean frowns confused; "Missed who?"

"A girl, she was asking for you. Although, she asked for a kid that matched your description."

Sean grunts tiredly; "Great. Let me guess, she had long red hair, freckles and wearing a dirty green sweater?"

The boy shakes his head; "Nah, you just described Ivy. Trust me, this girl was way prettier than Ivy. She's also wearing loads of leather. People around here call her Cat. Although, she prefers people to call her Cat."

Sean drags in a long, tight sigh then mumbles; "Great! Of all the animal names she could pick, she picked the animal I hate."

The boy frowns; "What?"

"Nothing," Sean said with a sigh. "It's just that I was looking for her as well, because she witnessed the same thing I did, but now I'm not sure if I still wanna find her. I can't stand cats and prefer to stay away from them as far as I can, including girls named Cat."

The boy nods in understanding; "Yeah, maybe you should. People say she tends to…how you say it…switches sides all the time. She's very untrustworthy."

Sean walks to the corner where his belongings are then sits down on the damp mattrass. Suddenly the warehouse door swings open with force.

"Don't worry, we are only here for Sean Ornelas! Everyone else can leave this warehouse in safety, unless they decide to stay of course! You will most likely get shot down if you do!"

Sean looks up in shock and finds Butch Gilzean and Victor Zsasz standing with riffles. All the street kids start to sprint out like ordered, and the two men start to approach the street boy they were looking for.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you saw too much!" Butch said as Sean starts to rise up from his mattress. "Fish Mooney put a hit on your head, so make it easy for yourself and don't fight back. It will only cause you more pain."

Instead of listening to Butch advice, Sean bolts away to the back of the warehouse. He knows there's a door and his only way out. Sadly, he also knows the door has a habit to jam every now and then. But what other choice does he have?

Sean hears the two men approach while firing around like idiots. The street boy recoils behind everything he can find and can use a shield to protect him for the bullets. Suddenly he sees something move at his left side. When he looks over he spots the two female assassins who most likely came through the back door.

"Crap," Sean said angrily then quickly moved out of the way before they fired at him. Then he instantly sprints to the other side of the warehouse where he takes the stairs to the second floor and decides to climb out through a window.

But before the boy even has a chance to open the window, Butch screams at Zsasz to shoot who obeys instantly. Sean recoils to the ground.

"There's no way left for you to run, kid," Zsasz grinned as he approached Sean slowly. At this point the assassin didn't mind taking it slowly. He knew Sean was trapped like a little bunny, and he enjoyed seeing the fear in the boy's eyes grow when he realized the same thing.

Suddenly Bullock appeared behind Butch and the assassin and fired a bullet into the wall as a warning. The two men turned around in surprise.

"Bullock, what are you doing here?!" Butch yelled angrily.

Bullock smirks then Jim pops-up as well and replies instead of Bullock; "Fish Mooney gave us clearance to take it from here!"

"Yeah right," Butch said then grabbed his phone and saw he had a missed call from Mooney, but she had left a message saying that if he dared to shoot Sean Ornelas she would skin him alive. She wanted the boy to be hand over to her, alive. She trusted Bullock and Jim to do that for her.

Butch rolled his eyes annoyed then said; "Zsasz, you can leave. Mooney wants the kid alive!"

Zsasz sighed displeased then left. Sean instantly jumped to his feet and climbed out the window. No way he wanted to be delivered to Fish Mooney. She most likely will force him to be her entertainment. He heard her saying once how hot and good looking he was and that he would make her rich by using him as pole dancer or something.

Butch fired his gun at the boy then Bullock stopped him.

"What part of delivering him alive is not what you get?!"

Butch scowls angrily; "There's no harm in wounding him, unless you want to chase him all over town again!"

Jim sprinted to the window and looked outside then watching how agile Sean climbed down a drain pipe to the street and vanished into the distance.

"We have to chase him again, because neither of those bullets hit him," Jim said with a relieved sigh.

Butch scowls even more; "If I don't know any better I would think you are happy that kid isn't wounded!"

"Are you accusing my partner for not being loyal?!" Bullock roared.

Instead of replying the detective's question, Butch turned one-eighty then walked back down the stairs and left the warehouse.

* * *

Sean looks at his hands and feet suddenly noticing they are way smaller than usually. Also he appears to be looking very short of his age. Wait a minute, if he didn't know better he would think he's just a little older than seven years old. What happened to him?

The street boy starts to frown even more when he notices his surroundings. He's not in the cold, damp, empty house he squatted for the night, but he's actually in a fancy, clean looking mansion. But how?

"Sean, be a good boy and let your daddy finish these files for work, okay?"

The street oy frowns then turns around and finds a man sitting on the couch. Well, he sees the man's silhouette, because everything else about the man is blurry. Why is that?

Suddenly the doorbell rings and for some strange reason he feels exited. As if it's a very special day but he can't remember why. The doorbell rings for the second time and Sean feels himself skip toward the front door.

"Sean, wait. You know you can't open the door without my permission," Sean heard the man say, but before the man could stop him, Sean already opened the door and found a teenage girl and a boy around the same age as him. Just like with the man, Sean could only see their silhouettes.

Sean feels himself being lifted up then realizes it's the man holding him protectively while he opens the door further to see who visited them.

"Hiya Mr. Ornelas!" the girl cried with glee. "Today it's Bruce Wayne's seventh birthday and I wanted to take him to the park, but I was wondering if Sean wants to come as well?"

The man thinks for a moment then shakes his head; "Sorry, Cat, but Sean is really energetic today and that means he can become an exploding bomb and you'll end up chasing him all over…"

 _Wait a minute, she's energetic as well. Neither of the babysitters can catch up with Sean, but she might actually can. Also, this means I can finish those files and-_

"You know what, Cat? You actually are a lifesaver," the man said then Sean feels himself being pushed, literally, into the girl's arm. He starts to bounce into her arms, ecstatically.

Like a cat that finally got her food, the girl darts off with him and the other boy.

"You both will look totally awesome when I'm done with you," the girl purrs while she holds his hand and the other boy's hand and walk down the sidewalk. But then, out of nowhere, some boys and girls around their age start to shout very mean words at them.

"Look, the two ugly billionaire trolls are friends!" the oldest of the group guffawed and his friends followed his cue.

Sean feels an anger burning inside of him, but for some strange reason he also feels scared and finds himself wrapped around the girl for protection, all the sudden.

The girl puffs her chest that reminds Sean of a very angry cat then starts chasing the oldest boy and knocks him to the ground.

"Listen, you little spoiled brat!" the girl shouted into the boy's face. "You are so lucky I don't hit little boys, because if I did you would be pulp by now! But trust me when I tell you this; I know where you live and I absolutely have no problems with beating you to pulp in the future!"

Sean is confused. What does she mean with that?

The girl skips back to him and the other boy then clutches them both around her waist again. Sean looks up at her face seeing nothing but a blurry smile. He didn't mind. For some weird reason he felt still safe being with her.

"They always call us ugly," Sean heard himself say. "Are we ugly…" Sean really wants to add a name, but for some strange reason he can't seem to remember it. How did the man in the mansion call her again?

"No, you both are very handsome, and you're going to be even more handsome in the future, trust me!" the girl said with a nice voice. She even sounds sincere, and if Sean didn't know any better he would think she actually means it. But he does know better. Those kids he doesn't remember their names are right, he is an ugly troll. "Girls will be fighting over you!"

The other boy's mouth drops agape; "Really?"

Sean watches how the girl shakes her head rapidly then says; "No, not really. But that's because I do all the fighting. The girls just run because they are scared of me."

Sean smiles then notices he's puffing his chest and says; "When I'm older, I'm going to marry you,…" _What was her name again?_

"Yes, me too!" the other boy yipped excitedly.

The girl starts to blush then puts her hand over her heart and says; "Oh, my darling Kitty Toys! This kitty wants nothing else than be your girl."

 _Okay, this is becoming extra weird now. Why is she calling us like that?_

Sean looks at the girl then noticing that parts of her face starts to become more clear. He can see her eyes, they are green. He can see her lips forming into a smile, and her cheeks...

"SEAN, WAKE UP!"

The street boy jolts up in surprise looking straight into Haleigh's face. At first he's staring at her very angry for waking him up from a dream that seemed to be a new puzzle piece of his past. He had many dreams like this one before, only slightly different but always with this girl in it. And this was the first time he actually came to the point to uncover her face. He was so close of identifying her.

"Why are you looking angry at me?" Haleigh gasped. "Aren't you glad to see me again? I mean, we were kidnapped! They wanted to ship us away from Gotham!"

Haleigh didn't wait for Sean to reply and buried her head into Sean's lap for comfort. The street boy however, started to feel very uncomfortable and pushed her away.

"Haleigh, you know I don't like to get this close," Sean said then suddenly frowns; "Wait, how did you even know I was here? I just squatted this place a few hours ago."

Luke shrugged; "We asked around and someone saw you heading in here."

Sean scowls; "Then I'll better leave again."

"Why?" Haleigh asked.

Sean stands up then as he grabs his stuff together he replies; "Because Fish's men are looking for me, including the cops. She asked them to bring me to her, alive."

"What?!" Trey gasped. "What did you do, man?"

Sean puts his stuff into his bag then replies; "I witnessed too much! I'm sorry, I'm glad you guys are alright and found a way to escape yourself-

"Yeah, Trey kicked their asses with some moves he taught from you, which reminds me; you really have to teach me those material arts moves as well."

Sean shakes his head; "Sorry Haleigh, but you have to find another tutor. I'm leaving Gotham, permantly."

"WHAAT?!" the group of street kids shouted all at once then Haleigh adds; "Sean, you can't leave us! We promised each other to stick together!"

Sean grabs the door; "Sorry guys, but this is the best option. As long the cops, Fish's assassins and Butch are after me, no one is safe around me. I'll have to leave."

Without saying another word, Sean Ornelas heads out and disappears into the darkness, wondering if he would ever be able to return to Gotham and find out what happened to his parents.

The next morning Sean sits on the bench waiting for the bus when two women beside him start to talk about some kid that ran straight through a restaurant's window, and it appeared it all happened the previous night.

Sean decided to take no notice of it until one of them said to the other; "My boyfriend works at the GCPD and he told me that the kid claimed to be attacked by a woman with a big pin. They just think he's making it up, but still, you never know these days."

"Yeah, you could be sitting next to a notorious street tug without even knowing it," the other woman commented.

Sean starts to swift awkwardly. Okay, he's not notorious, as far as he knows anyway, but he is kinda a street tug. But not that type that robs old ladies, but it still felt really awkward.

The street boy looks at his watch. It looks like the bus won't be there for another fifteen minutes. Going into a nearby shop to buy some food is out of the question. Detective Bullock might have left posters of him.

Sean sighs then wraps himself up a little further into his sweater and jacket. Not that he's cold, but mainly because he doesn't want anyone to see his face, so he pretends he's cold.

Suddenly he feels the hair in the back of his neck rise. Usually it means someone is watching him. The street boy turns his head then sees a small figure hide away behind a tree.

"Great, she's back," Sean mumbled to himself when he recognized the green blur, meaning it was his stalker, Ivy. Yup, he definitely shouldn't have asked her about the van.

Sean decided to ignore her. Soon the bus arrived she wouldn't have to money to step on the same bus anyway.

"Hi," a tiny voice suddenly said and when the street boy looked up he saw the red haired girl standing next to him. Her face was turning as red as her hair. "You asked me about that van the other day, and last night my friend was almost kidnapped by the people who drove the van you described."

Sean shrugs; "Almost kidnapped means she got away, so why you tell me?"

"Because those who were with her weren't that lucky," Ivy replied. "My friend can see in the dark and she saw their faces. I told her about you and that you might be able to help find those other street kids."

Sean frowns; "Then why are you here alone?"

"Well, she can be very territorial and dominant, especially around boys," Ivy said with smile then adds; "Especially boys that are as cute looking as you are." Then realizing she said that out loud she quickly says; "But you don't need to worry, I will stay the in-between person so you don't have to meet her face to face. It's better that way because she will most likely nuzzle you to pulp."

Sean looks at the girl, bemused and suddenly has a flash of himself being nuzzled by a chestnut haired girl. He happens to have to those flashes a lot since he returned in the city. Who could she be?

"Yeah, you know what, I'll pass," Sean said when he saw the bus coming their way. "I was planned to leave the city, so your friend should warn the police or something."

Sean stands up from the bench then walks to the side of the sidewalk to be the first allowed to step in. Ivy steps instantly beside him again.

"But they have Zeb, and the cops arrested Macky thinking he used drugs before he fell into that restaurant."

Sean sighs annoyed; "Look, I have other things on my mind, okay? If you and your friend don't trust the cops then try look for Trey. He might wanna help you out, because he and some of his friends escaped from those kidnappers meaning; they know where their hideout is."

Ivy shakes her head; "No, Trey always hangs out with Luke and Haleigh and Cat can't stand them!"

"Wait, Cat? Cat is your friend?" Sean asked with a much more bemused look than earlier. "Okay, I'm definitely out of here!"

Sean wants to step into the bus but Ivy stops him.

"You know Cat? How?"

Sean grabs her with both hands then pushes her away and says; "Look, tell your crazy cat-loving friend that she can stop searching for the kid with my description because I left the city!"

"What? She already searched for you?!" Ivy gasped, but Sean ignored her and steps inside the bus. As more people step in behind him he can hear the little girl scream a word that starts with a B and ends with itch.

Sean sits down in a seat by the window and can't help himself and looks outside to see what the red haired girl is doing. That's when he sees another girl, slightly older then him coming outside a nearby shop. She's wearing indeed a lot of leather plus an old grey hoodie that covers her hair. She has goggles on top of her head.

"Goggles to simulate cat ears," Sean mumbled sarcastically to himself. "Not weird or creepy at all."

The girl spots the red haired girl and calls out her name. The red haired girls spins around in anger before sprinting toward her friend like an angry bull.

"Sean Ornelas just stepped onto that bus and that is your fault!" People were still stepping in so that's why Sean could hear every word, plus, Ivy screamed very loudly.

The girl with the goggles placed her hands onto her hips than exclaimed back; "What the fuck are you talking about, Ivy?! I don't know anyone with the name Sean Ornelas, so why would it be my fault if this Sean character leaves?!"

"Ugh, I told you about him last night and specifically called dibs on him, because I saw him first! But no, you had to look for him yourself and snatch his cute little butt right from under my nose!"

"As I was saying; I don't know anyone named Sean Ornelas!"

"Then why were you looking for him?!"

"I was not! All I did was asking some kid about another kid I saw. A kid wearing dark leather, Nike shoes and dark hair!"

Ivy's face turned as red as her hair then bellows; "You practically described Sean Ornelas, you idiot, so how dare you to say you don't know him?!"

"Because I don't-" Cat said then looks at the bus that drove off and saw Sean sitting in the seat by the window. Then she suddenly gets it. "Oh."

Ivy rolls her eyes; "Oh? Oh?"

Cat ignores her friend then whispers; "So your name is Sean Ornelas, huh?"

Ivy noticed the dreamy look on Cat's face; "Don't you dare dreaming of him and you driving off into the sunset, you bitch!"

"I don't know how to ride a horse, but I would definitely like to take lessons if he happens to be the tutor!"

Ivy bursts into anger then roars; "I called DIBS! DIBS, YOU HEAR ME, DIBS!"

* * *

"Awe, you two look so freaking adorable!" a girl's voice cried ecstatically then Sean looks up and sees an image of himself in the mirror. He's wearing a black leather jacket, black shirt, black pants and black Nikes.

Sean turns his head aside and sees the other boy wearing a denim pants with a brownish sweater and a black leather jacket along with black combat boots.

Then the girl squeezes him and the other boy into a hug and for some weird reason he feels himself gloat. I few minutes later they enter Gotham Park and head over to the swings.

"I don't want to swing too high, because I'm scared of heights," the other boy said as he sits down into the swing.

Sean puffs his chest bravely and says; "I'm not scared of heights at all. You can swing me up as high as possible!" The little boy sits down as well, and the girl promises them both to do what they wishes. So, she starts swinging Sean's swing rapidly, while swinging the other boy's swing gently. They both giggle in joy, telling her to go faster.

And faster they go.

30 minutes later they grow tired of the swing and decided to take the slide. The girl helps them to climb up the little ladder then settles herself parallel with the slide and takes both boys onto her lap. They clinch onto her to make sure they won't fall during the slide.

They giggle with pleasure as they slide down then the girl drops them onto the ground at the bottom of the slide and starts tickling their bellies. They squirm, squeal and laugh loudly, and the girl has no mercy for them, and they don't seem to mind as they tell her to tickle faster.

"Kid!"

Sean opens his eyes with a jolt and stares straight into the bus driver's face.

"This is the end of the line. You have to leave this bus."

The street boy frowns then looks around and wants to ask the driver where they are, but the man already walked back to the front, impatiently. Sean decided to find out himself. It's not like he has never been in a unknown town before.

The young boy walked down the streets to look for a street sign when he suddenly saw a large man and a bald man. They both grinned at him and if Sean didn't know better he would say they look exactly the same as Butch and Zsasz. Then it hits him. Those two men are Butch and Zsasz, but how did they know he would be here?

"Don't you dare to run, kid!" Butch said with a threatening tone in his voice.

Sean ignores the warning and starts to run away as fast as he can. The two criminals follow in tow. Then they separate and while Butch proceeds running after Sean, Zsasz tries to take a short cut and arrives straight in front of the street boy.

The street boy grabs a nearby fire escape ladder and starts climbing up to the roof. Butch then tells Zsasz he scared of heights and the sociopath has to pursued Sean on his own. Not that me minds. He loves the little cat and mouse game.

Sean kept running across the building rooftop then saw the alleyway between the two buildings ahead of him. Sean can already see the gap is too big for him to leap over, but he's not the type to give up instantly.

The boy momentums his speed as he approaches the gap between his building and the next then without any hesitant, Sean takes the leap only finding out what he already was afraid of.

"AAGH!" Sean screamed as he felt his toes touch the next building's rooftop edge before he fell backwards then landed with a painful thud into an open dumpster.

Zsasz grins pleased then starts sprinting down the fire escape ladder and grabs the young street boy outside the dumpster and shoves him up against the alley wall.

"You had a nice run, Sean. I want you to know that," Zsasz smirked.

Butch arrived in the alley as well then yells; "Don't kill him, Zsasz. Fish wants him alive, remember?"

"What does she want from me?" Sean yelled as he tried to wriggle himself free, but Zsasz put his foot in front of Sean's and made him knock to the ground. Then he pinned the boy down while Butch tied both hands behind his back. "LET ME GO!"

Both men ignored Sean's screams then tossed him in the back of their van and sped back to Gotham city. A few hours later they dragged him into Fish Mooney's club.

"Ah, there's my new entertainment," Fish said with glee and sweeps toward the men and the street boy, holding his chin with her long fingers. "You are a clever young boy, escaping my men like you did earlier. But sadly we saw you stepping on that bus and Butch and Zsasz had to follow it all the time waiting for you to step out."

Sean jerks his head away then barks; "Just let me go, you crazy bitch!"

"Now, now, Sean. That's not very friendly of you. Maybe I should keep you locked up for a while until you know who's the boss."

Fish made a flick with her fingers which meant for Butch to lock Sean up in her office. Butch obeyed instantly. Sean fell with a painful thud onto the office floor then he left, leaving the door open so they could keep an eye on him.

Sean knows it's no use to shout at them and instead starts to untie his ropes. Sadly the knots are too tight for him to loosen on his own. The street boy sighs in defeat.

Slowly his mind wanders back to the dreams he had earlier. For some reason it didn't feel like dreams but memories. Memories that his subconscious tried to unravel. But why? And why it suddenly started soon he stepped foot in Gotham? Or better yet, soon after he witnessed that awful crime in the alleyway. Was it connected with each other somehow?

"Pst!"

Also, who was the boy, the man, and the strange girl? The man spoke about himself as his dad, and the girl revered to him as Mr. Ornelas, so could it be his dad?

"Psst!"

Also, why are their faces always a blur? It's like he remembers each and every other detail except their faces. Why is that?

Suddenly a tiny pebble hits the back of the street boy's head and pulls him out of his thoughts. Just when he tries to turn his head, a girl starts to speak at him.

"Don't turn around! They can see you sit, and if you move you will alert them," the girl whispered. Then Sean heard the window behind him open up more and felt a breeze of fresh air down his neck.

Even though the girl moved very lightly on her feet, Sean was still able to hear her approach him from behind. Then he saw Butch peeking inside and he kept his face straight, pretending he was doing nothing to be suspicious about. Butch left again.

"Who are you, and what are you doing?"

Sean feels the girl's fingers tough his wrists as she tries to untie the knots. For some weird reason it makes him jolt up momentarily. It was as if a tiny spark of electricity flew through his body that started like spark then tossed and turned inside his heart. It was the weirdest feeling he ever experienced. Why?

"Ugh, the knots are too tight," the girl whispered then Sean heard the klick of a knife. The young street boy fears the worst and wants to object, but then she covers his mouth before he can and whispers into his left ear; "Relax, I'm only gonna cut them loose."

Sean starts to shake his head rapidly fearing she might actually cut him by accident.

"Just trust me, okay?" the girl whispered and Sean realized he had no other option then obey.

Suddenly he heard a sniffing sound and felt something itch in the back of his neck.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Sean asked when the tingly feeling made his heart race faster and faster.

The girl chuckles; "Sorry, you're hair smells so nice. I couldn't help myself."

Sean's eyes widens in shock; "Wait, please tell me you are not that creepy red haired girl that has been following me all day."

"Ivy? No way?"

The girl starts to cut the ropes.

"Then who are you?"

Instead of replying Sean's question, the girl proceeds cutting the ropes then when they are finally off, she whispers in his ear; "Wait a few seconds for me to leave then when they are not looking, sneak out the same way I did. I'll leave the window open for you."

Sean hears the girl's tiny footsteps head back to the window and he really wanted to turn around to see who she actually was, but before he could Butch stepped back into the doorway to check up on him. Obviously the girl was already out otherwise Butch would have seen her.

The street boy throws a very icy glance at Butch while pretending his hands are still tied. Butch seems satisfied and leaves again. Sean doesn't hesitant any longer and jumps to his feet then rushes to the window and climbs out.

The alley behind the nightclub is completely empty and Sean quickly sprints away as fast as he could.

* * *

Sean climbs off the rooftop down a fire escape then lands straight in front of Luke who happened to walk down the same alley. The boy's face turns into a scowl the moment he sees Sean.

"Why are you still here?!"

Sean folds his arms then says sarcastically; "Hi to you too, Luke! Don't let me stop you from searching leftover food in the garbage bins."

"I was not…" Luke tried to say but realized Sean knew him too well and quickly said; "As if you never search for leftover food!"

Sean wrinkles his nose in disgust; "No, I just walk into a restaurant's kitchen and pretend I'm working there then take a nice plate and steal it."

"That actually works?" Luke asked with a baffled look.

Sean nods his head then says; "Why don't you try it yourself? Fish Mooney replaces her employees like a normal person replaces his toothbrush, so she kinda lost track so it's easy for everyone to pretend he's working there. You really should try it tonight."

"Nah, I'm too busy tonight, but I'll try another time," Luke said, believing each and every word Sean said. "But ehm, weren't you planned to leave Gotham?"

Sean frowns; "Sounds like you want to get rid of me."

"Nah, it's not that. I mean, the cops are rounding up all the street kids and send them upstate, but we all know where they will send you if they catch you. Just a warning, that's all."

Sean punches Luke's arm friendly as he walks around him and says; "Thanks for the warning, Luke. I'll make sure I'm staying away as far from the cops as I can. But for now I decide to stay in Gotham a little while longer."

"How so?"

Sean shrugs casually; "You know how much I like helping other people out, right? Well it seems more kids got kidnapped. A creepy red haired girl told me."

"Yeah, but detective Bullock and the newbie, Jim Gordon, already found them. That's why the mayor decided to round up all the street kids and send them upstate. Their brains are like; no street kids no street kid snatchers. Weird right?"

Sean looks thoughtfully; "How many kids are already captured?"

"This morning the cops attacked the Flea and took all the street kids that weren't able to escape in time. Luckily we weren't there so our small group is save."

Sean nods understandably then tilts his head sideways and asks; "But you and the others escaped the child snatchers, right?"

Luke nods; "Yeah."

"Can you remember were they taken you? I mean, if you escaped you somehow must have recognized the area to get back here, am I right?"

Luke widens his eyes and backs away; "Sean, if you think I'm gonna bring you to that place so you can safe those other kids, you are out of your mind!"

Sean rolls his eyes; "I don't want you to bring me there, I want you to tell me where it is! I'm gonna go there, save those kids then leave the snatchers tied so the cops can arrest them."

"That's suicide, Sean. They were with a big group, how are you gonna defeat them?!"

Sean folds his arms then looks nonchalantly; "But if you rather want to look over your shoulder every time you hear a car approach fearing it might be the snatchers, be my guest."

Sean turns one-eighty and starts walking outside the alley until Luke stops him.

"Fine! I tell you were it is! But don't blame me if it turns out you can't defeat them and your being sliced into pieces by their boss."

Sean frowns; "You know their boss?"

"Yeah! We overheard them and they mentioned a certain Mr. Dollmaker. And we all know who that is."

Sean rubs the sides of his head; "Neither of us knows who that is, Luke. We only heard stories that could easily be lies to fear children and so they will not stray too far from home. I mean, it's probably just like that Court of Owls story."

"Hey, do not mention that name, man!" Luke exclaimed then darted his eyes around in fear. "They are real, and I've seen one of their talons chasing someone, okay? If they hear you mention their name…

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed then leaves without saying a word.

* * *

A few hours later the young street boy finds himself across the road where the child snatcher's warehouse is located. He had to wait till nightfall before a vehicle finally drove into the direction of the warehouse.

At first the young boy frowned when he saw it was a bus, but when he read the side of the bus that said "Gotham Juvie Service" he knew enough.

 _"It looks like the cops screwed up, again!"_ Sean thought to himself as he shook his head in disappointment. _"Idiots."_

Sean waited for the bus to enter the building then climbed from his hiding spot and sprinted across the road and ducked away against the wall nearby the entrance. Then when the roll down door was almost fully rolled down, Sean rolled underneath then quickly scrambled behind some nearby crates.

The street boy waited quietly wondering if someone might have seen him. But when the minutes pass and no one grabs him from his hiding spot, Sean knows it's safe enough to take a peek. When he does he sees the woman, Patti, standing nearby the open bus door and directs a long trail of street kids from the bus to a pair off transport crates.

"There you go, kids," Patti said as the trail of kids went on and on. "Don't worry, everything is going to be alright!"

When the last kid in line had left the bus and trotted over to the crate, Patti walked at her partner in crime, Doug, and started to whisper something Sean couldn't hear. But when the woman turned back to the bus and stepped inside, Sean figured one of the street kids must have stayed behind to hide.

 _"Clever,"_ Sean thinks to himself, impressed. _"But are you sneaky enough to not be found by her?"_

Suddenly a young girl wearing lots of leather dashed outside the bus then dropped herself to the ground and rolled under the bus. It went all really fast, and if Sean had blinked at that moment he would have missed it.

Patti leaves the bus a few seconds later then walks at her partner and said; "Nope! Weird!"

"Must have been a miscount someplace," Doug said. Never mind, we have more than enough."

Patti nods then holds her hand up and the crime couple make a victory high five.

"We did good!"

Doug laughs; "Indeed we did, haha!"

Sean rolls his eyes then mumbles to himself; " _Yeah, laugh while you still can. I will wipe it off your faces soon."_

Suddenly Sean spots the street girl behind the kidnappers and she steals a few glances at them before disappearing to the back of the warehouse.

Sean starts to make a plan in his head and starts to realize Luke was right, there are a lot of them. But he had fought with big groups of criminals before. He just had to be extra smart and extra careful. All he had to do was wait for them to separate then take them out one by one.

Suddenly a painful scream echoed through the warehouse and everyone looked around in alarm. Even Sean peered over the top of the crates and saw a man scrambling over to his partners while covering a big part of his face with both hands. Sean could see it was bleeding horribly.

"Alright, calm down and tell us what happened," Patti said as she and Doug stepped closer.

The man proceeds to scream on for a moment then exclaimed full of pain; "My eyes. She scratched me!"

Sean frowns. That girl must be pretty strong if she manages to make a fully grown man bleed like that just by scratching his face.

"Calm down and let us see the damage," Patti said with a tone of voice that was dripping with sarcasm. Obviously she thought the man was making a fuss out of nothing.

The man sank through his knees then removed his hands and showed his face. All of the gasped slightly, and even Sean had to cover his mouth in disgust because his stomach was about to spill all its content.

 _"How did she do that?"_ Sean thought in horror as the man looked up at Patti with his empty eye sockets. Then he recoiled to a tiny ball and sobbed on.

Patti rolls her eyes then tells Doug to patch the man up as best as he can while she beckons a few others to follow her.

Sean watches them leave then as Doug patches up the wounded man, the street boy scurries from his hiding spot and sneaks stealthy upon Doug from behind. Then Doug's world becomes black right after Sean hit the back of his head with a pipe.

"Wait, what happened?" the wounded man asked as he moves his head from side to side. Sean decided to just ignore the man and sprinted to the back of the warehouse to see if he could take out the others as easily as he had taken out Doug.

While the young boy sneaks between the crates he spots one man searching for the girl. Sean instantly ducks into the shadow then waits for the man to walk past him. When he does the street boy launches himself onto the man's back then takes him out quietly by pressing a pressure point at the back of the man's neck.

Sean looks pleased at his handiwork. It was really a good thing to study human anatomy and learn the locations of useful pressure points. Now he could easily make them unconscious without killing them.

The street boy quickly sprints further down the warehouse then meets a new opponent quickly only this time his opponent spots him as well.

"Freeze kid, before I shoot you!" the man roared then aimed his gun onto Sean but the street boy ignores the threat and kicks the weapon from the man's hand with a painful blow. The man screamed in pain; "How did you do that?!"

Sean grabs the gun then scowls; "Just like this"

And with that, Sean used the back of the gun to smack the man's face and knock him unconscious with a second blow of his fist.

"You are a very naughty little girl!" Sean heard Patti say then turned around in alarm and saw the girl standing on a pile of crates.

Sean instantly sprinted over then saw another figure heading over the same way. He saw it was detective Gordon. Then he heard a soft click of a gun and realized the woman was planned to just shoot the girl. A few seconds later he heard a body falling to the ground.

"Hi, what's your name?" Sean heard detective Gordon ask and realized he had saved the girl in time.

The girl snorts; "Why is that your business?"

"Jimbo, guess what! I found this pervert unconscious and there are two other unconscious bastards in the back!"

Sean froze when he heard the voice because it belonged to none other than Harvey Bullock. That's when the street boy realized he had to run before they would find him and bring him back to Fish Mooney to become her male stripper or pole dancer. And that is not a career that Sean had in mind.

"Who do you think did that?"

Jim shrugs; "I don't know. Maybe one of them turned on the others?"

Cat steals glances at the two detectives below then spots something in the corner of her eyes, and when she looks over she sees a young boy wearing lots of dark leather clothes sprinting outside through the back door.

A soft curl forms on her face then it turns into a smirk as she faces the two clueless detectives who still try to figure out what happened, and she says; "Man, you two really suck! I mean, you claim to be cops and yet you show up when Sean Ornelas practically completed your job for you! Yeah, allow that detail wander around in your tiny brains for a while, because-

Bullock kicked angrily at the lowest crate then the entire pile tumbled down with Cat and all.

…Sean Ornelas rocks and you two suck!" Cat's voice continued from under the pile of crates. "Also, Ouch!"

* * *

"Kitty toy, Sean-y!"

Sean opens his eyes then jerks up straight noticing he's inside his resent squatted house. Again, he had the same dream, only this time he could see the girl's entire face and it was the same face as the street girl that stood on those crates. The street girl with the leather clothes. The street girl named Cat.

The street boy doesn't know why she stalks him in his dreams, but he's determined to find out. Yes, he promised himself to stay away from cats and girls named Cat, but at this point he needs to know more things about her.

Sean lies back into his pillow then when he closes his eyes the girl's face and her sparkling green eyes play on his retina. Sean sighs deep then tries to shake the memory away.

 _"For now it's better if I look for her and watch her from afar, because she still is a cat-lover, and I am not,"_ Sean thinks to himself. _"Only because she's a girl from my memory doesn't mean she was my friend. Maybe she pretended to be my friend working for the people who killed my parents. Yes, that's it, because no one would like to be friends with an ugly troll like me unless they get paid."_

Suddenly Sean gets the eerie feeling someone is watching him, and when he opens his eyes he sees the red haired girl's face hovering over his.

"Hi Sean!"

"AAAGH!"

* * *

 **Cliff-hangar, yes! sorry about that. Poor Sean, right? As if a crazy assassin, a possessive Fish Mooney, Butch, and two detectives aren't already enough for him to deal with. Nope, Ivy has her eyes set on him, Haleigh has her eyes set on him, and Selina (Cat) as well. I'm thinking to refer to Selina as Cat during this story for a while, unless you think Selina is better. Let me know xD**

 **Also, you might have noticed some parts with Selina alone were missing. I did this on purpose because I don't want this story to be a re-written story from the show and have Sean in every scene like some people do with their OC. Not that there's something wrong with it if you do, but I rather want this to be a Sean back-story.**

 **I imagine some of you might gasp at this point and want to throw away your device, and I wish you haven't done it yet, because there is no reason to do that. I am planned to have Sean and Selina meet face to face eventually. I mean, in the show Selina disappeared for a few episodes, right? What was she doing all that time, huh, huh? If Sean was a character in the show she would most likely try to woo him LMAO. In all seriousness, I'm planned to cover those blanks with my own ideas, and TEDOG's.**

 **Anyway, it's time to post this one. Let me know your thoughts about this addition, because you know how much I like to read them xD**


	3. For Her Eyes Only

**Inspiration hit me once I started writing this one, and TEDOG was a great help once again for kicking this story back on the rails when I suddenly decided to add stupid, unnecessarily humor (my words, not TEDOG's). I am very happy he did xD**

 **Guest: Yup, this story is a prequel to my cat to do list series. "Cat's and Sean's to do list" is series 1, "Cat's to do list adventures" is series 2, "Cat's to do list: Australian adventures" is an in between story of series 2, "new threats rising" is series 3, and Cat's to do list: the lost chapters" makes a in between story between series 2 and 3 where the kids hide in Switzerland to keep Selina's pregnancy a secret. This story also will have flash-backs to "Not allowed to travel to Bruce's past" in case you are wondering why Sean has dreams about himself as a young kid. I'm not sure if you read all these stories, but I just wanted to clarify LOL Also, thank you so much and I'm happy you love this story so far. It means a lot  
**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed reading chapter 2. Yeah, I think Selina saying Sean rocked was the best part xD**

* * *

 **Guest: Thank you. I think you might like this one as well LOL**

* * *

3\. For Her Eyes Only

Sean strolls down the streets alone. It's been days that he had seen the strange, leather wearing street girl with her cat-ear-goggles, however, soon he remembered she was the same girl from his dreams, her face kept hunting him soon he closed his eyes.

But for now, Sean realized the leather wearing street girl was the least of his problems because he still had to deal with his red-haired stalker as well. He managed to get rid of her after the night she snuck into his squad, but it didn't mean she got the hint and left him alone. She still kept following him and lurked at him from behind a tree whenever she got the chance.

Sean looks around to find a near victim and take his or her wallet. Soon he spots a business man walking and talking on the phone, he knows he found the person he was looking for. With a smirk, the street boy blended in with the crowd.

Soon Sean was close enough to reach the business man's jacket pocket, a woman nearby screamed for help because it appeared the street boy wasn't the only thief around and someone stole her bag.

The business man did turn around briefly, so Sean nonchalantly pulled his hand back and pretended to be just a boy in the crowd, however, he did scowled internally to the person who ruined his catch.

Sean hated bag snatchers the most. They always drew attention to themselves and hardly never could enjoy their catch, because a nearby cop always grabbed their shrubs before they could vanish into an alleyway.

And today it wasn't any different. The purse snatcher got tackled by a cop and arrested instantly, and Sean had to be extra careful with his next victim, because most of them had their guards up after the incident.

Sean sighs and kicks a small pebble ahead of him, over and over. Then he stops nearby a newspaper stall and reads the headline; "Homeless street children's Vigilante."

The man who sells the paper had his head turned so Sean used that as an opportunity to snatch a newspaper and strolled on. Once he was securely hidden on a rooftop he took the newspaper from under his jacket and started to read the front page.

 _A young street boy heroically and singly handed defeated the notorious child snatcher couple who have been roaming the streets the past few days and took young, healthy looking street kids. The reasons is still unknown, but rumours say they trafficked them for their organs._

 _Rookie Detective Jim Gordon told us that one of the street girls identified the boy as Sean Ornelas, but as far as we all know the Ornelas family died after a horrific attack at the docks as they tried to escape the mob by boat. Witnesses claim they saw the child being shot and fell over-board in the icy waters of Gotham City. The GCPD had searched the waters for days and never found the boy's body then said the currents must have taken the tiny body further out to sea, because a small boy like that could never be able to swim back by himself._

 _But who is this young vigilante then? Just a random boy that coincidental shares the same name, or a far, far family relative who pretends to be Sean Ornelas to have his revenge, or just a simple crook who needed a name and just picked it randomly from an old newspaper?_

 _We asked Detective Bullock who was on the Ornelas case for years the same question, but all he said is; "No comment."_

A single tear ran down Sean's face when he saw an picture of a man and woman that was described as Mr. and Mrs. Ornelas holding a small toddler. It was hard to see their facial features because the picture was in a very old and blurry state.

Sean feels another tear roll down his face and since there is no one around to see him, he just lets them roll. A big lump forms into his throat when he reads the same words over and over again; _'the Ornelas family died after a horrific attack at the docks as they tried to escape the mob by boat.'_

 _"Does this actually mean that my parents were murdered, just like Bruce Wayne's parents? All this time I thought they disappeared but actually someone killed them. Why, and who?"_

The lump grows in his throat until he can't hold it any longer and bursts into an uncontrollable crying. Sean pulls his knees up to his face and wraps his arms around them, rocking himself back and forth.

Sean kept crying for quite some time until it finally faded into sobbing while his mind kept wondering what made his parents want to leave Gotham and which mob it was that attacked and killed them at the docks.

There isn't much that Sean remembers. He can't even remember how he made it back to land, or who took him in after that. Of course he remembers Bullock's 'betrayal' like it was yesterday, and sometimes he has these dreams of him standing on a manor rooftop staring into the distance then takes a step forward and feels himself fall before someone grabs his wrist and pulls him back up. Then holds him as he cries loudly.

Sean drags in a deep breath then wipes his face clean and grabs the newspaper, carefully tearing the article out of the paper. Then he folds it a few times before putting it away in his jacket pocket.

Sean slowly rises back to his feet and folds the remaining parts of the paper together, suddenly reading something small about Fish Mooney's nightclub. It appears that the nightclub's owner's toy-boy, Lazlo, had some beating till his face was all scratched and bruised. Also one of his arms was broken at multiple places.

Sean can't help it and sighs relieved after he read it. He suddenly realized it could as easily been him if he was still at Mooney's place, being her personal toy-boy, or maybe even the club's new entertainment.

The street boy was about to grab the fire escape ladder to climb down when he suddenly saw a weather balloon rising up between the buildings ahead of him. At the same time someone was screaming something from the top of his lungs. Even though it was hard for Sean to understand a single word, he could hear the voice was filled with fear.

Sean locks his eyes onto the weather balloon and as it rose higher and higher above the buildings, he suddenly saw there was someone attached to it.

 _"What the fuck?"_ Sean thought when his eyes almost dropped from his sockets and his jaws reached his toes.

The man and the balloon slowly blew out to sea and people below were pointing and shouting things. Sean slowly drifted his eyes to them suddenly spotting an entire camera crew who had their eyes and camera's locked onto the weather balloon.

Fearing that actually one of them will spot him standing there, Sean quickly ducks back down behind the edge then decides to take the fire escape on the other side of the building.

Sean peeked at the crowd one more time then at the weather balloon that was nothing but a tiny dot in the distance, before finally sprinting across the rooftop to take the fire escape and climb back to the streets.

* * *

An half hour later, Sean finds himself heading toward the alleyway where the Wayne's are murdered. For some reason he wants to see the place again, to see if there might be something the cops had missed. Maybe he would be able to find something that leads to the killers, because no way that Mr. pepper was guilty.

Sean scans his eyes down the cobblestoned streets up to the trash cans he was hiding behind that night. Flashes of what happened ran through his mind. The heavy footsteps of the person who walked toward the family. His heavy breathings behind the scarf. The boys whimpers of fear when his mom clutched him against her waist. The dad's voice when he tried to protect his family. The two guns shots that soon followed each other, and the boy's screams of sadness, pain and loneliness.

Sean suddenly starts to realize how the boy must have felt, because he felt the same exact things when he read that article. For all these years he thought his parents would be somewhere save. That's why he had left Gotham for so long to see if he could find leads to where they were, wishing they would hear rumors about him and return to Gotham to find him. When he read the article it felt like something broke inside. He came to understanding that he might be the last Ornelas, just like Bruce Wayne is the last of the Wayne's.

Suddenly his eyes catch something behind the dumpsters then when he takes a closer look he sees it's a pearl from Mrs. Wayne's necklace. This means obviously the cops and the detective hadn't done their job properly, otherwise they would have found it.

"So why do you care who really killed the Wayne's?" a girl's voice asked, and Sean instantly turned his head alarmed then saw the leather wearing street girl and the new detective walking next together into the alleyway.

Sean didn't hesitate for a second then scooted away behind the dumpsters and wondered why they were back. Did it mean the new detective did care and wanted to know what really happened?

"Because I want the person responsible brought to justice," Sean heard the detective say to the girl. The girl however scoffed.

"Did you read that in a book or something?"

Sean couldn't help to not crack a slight smile. Even though he didn't know much about her, and even though he had to stay on guard around her, it seemed like she was a sassy person. She was nothing like the girls he knew, and the only girls he knew was Haleigh and some of the kids that hung around with them.

Some of the girls always pretended to be strong then when something happened they always acted like they needed a knight in shining armour to rescue them. Haleigh on the other side had her strong and courageous moments, but every time she saw him she became all clingy.

There was even that time that Haleigh found herself in a bad situation with a gang and he had to rescue her. Luke told him later that she picked a fight with them herself and told them how cool Sean was and that he would come safe her. Sean doubted that was true, because why would a girl like Haleigh pretend to be in danger only to be saved by an ugly boy like him?

Hearing the sassy undertone in this girl's voice made him realize she was a fighter. That she could defend herself perfectly, and she was not ashamed of it. She was independent, and a part of Sean was impressed by that, but on the other hand, it could mean she was far more dangerous than he expected her to be.

Sean snaps from his thoughts when the two stop straight in front of him. He instantly tries to control his breathing and his heartbeat that is thumping loudly. He can't hear them talk or move, but he knows they are still there.

Sean tries to look around a bin without making too much noise and notices the girl chewing on the inside of her mouth nonchalantly, as if they are just hanging around and wait for the other to say something. Sean can only see the side of the detective's face, but he can imagine he doesn't look very pleased.

The girl finally rolls her eyes and takes in a deep breath before turning around and says as she points across the alleyway; "The killer came from there. He took the man's wallet and the woman's necklace. Then he shot them both. He left the boy alive."

The girl turns to face the detective again then points at the fire escape platform above their heads and adds; "I was up there."

"Everybody knows that much," Sean heard the detective reply, and for some reason it sounded like he was doubting the girl's story was true. "Plus the killer's face was covered."

"Not at first," the girl retorted back. "He pulled up his scarf when he walked toward them. I saw him for a second."

"You saw him…here…in the dark?"

"I can see in the dark," the girl commented.

Sean's heart skipped a few beats when she said that, because his mind suddenly flashed back to the night when it happened. She had looked at him, square in the eyes. Of course he couldn't tell that night if she did or did not see him, but just now she admitted her ability to the cop which could mean, if the dumpsters didn't hide him securely enough, she would have seen him too. And if she did see him, would she tell the cop so she would have someone to back up her story?

Sean saw the girl was obviously offended by the look on the cop's face, whatever that look was, and she placed her hands onto her hips before looking him square in the eyes and stated; "You don't believe me!"

"There is a question of whether you're lying about what you saw, and there's the question of whether you were even here," Sean heard the detective reply, and he could tell the cop still didn't trust her.

A long pause followed, and Sean starts to fear she would tell the cop about him.

"You're not giving me proof," the detective said impatiently.

"I just told you, I stole a chump's wallet just before it happened!" the girl exclaimed annoyed.

 _"Yeah, and you stole my meal as well,"_ Sean thought to himself.

"That was like two blocks away from here. Didn't he report it?"

The detective sighs annoyed then says, reluctantly; "Yes, a man did report his wallet stolen by a thief that matches your description. And yes, the timing does work out to just before the Wayne's were murdered, but that does not place you here."

"I dumped the wallet. There!"

Sean couldn't tell from where he was sitting were she was pointing at, but the tight breath the detective dragged in sounded like it was bad news.

"The sewer. Great!"

Sean started to feel very amused with the idea of detective Jim Gordon being forced to climb down a sewer to retrieve a stolen wallet. A few days ago he was chased down by Jim and his partner like a rabid animal, and today Jim would get a taste of his own medicine because after entering the sewer he would walk around all day stinking like a rabid animal.

Excited about the idea, Sean nearly let out a laugh, but he could hold it back by covering his mouth with his hand and all that came out was a soft snort. Luckily neither of the two heard it.

"It's not that I don't trust you to run away but…" the detective said then grabbed the girl's arm and cuffed it then adding; "Well, I don't."

Sean peeks around the bin to look what the cop did and saw he lead the girl to a point he couldn't see them anymore. However, he knew they didn't left because he could hear the girl grumble angrily.

"You find the wallet, you let me go, right?"

"No! Find the wallet, that places you here. We still have to find the guy."

Sean rolled his eyes, thinking; " _Don't pretend you actually want to find him, you killer."_

"That's bull!" Sean heard the girl yell and pulled him back from the memory of Jim at the docks, killing a man.

Sean saw the detective come back into his view as he strolled back to the sewer then crouched down through his knees and pulled the lid up. Then he starts climbing down the ladder, and Sean starts to wonder what the cop had done with the girl. Not that he was worried about her wellbeing, but he was more curious of what made her stay. Because obviously Jim had done something to avoid her from running away.

That's when he hears a soft click of metal and a few seconds later a second click then the girls saunters back into his view as she approached the open man hole. Sean ducked away behind the bin far enough so he could still see her. He saw she was holding handcuffs in her hand.

 _"So that's what he used to keep her in place. What an idiot for not checking her pockets for a lock pick."_

The girl hoovered her head over the open man hole then sang tauntingly; "Oh detective? You're going to need these."

Sean figured she most likely dropped the handcuffs down the man hole and pictured Jim's dumbfounded face. It brought a grin onto his face.

While Jim roared for her to come back, the girl turned around on her heels then whispered as she strolled past the garbage bins; "I wish you enjoyed the little show, Sean Ornelas."

And with that said, the girl grabbed the fire escape above his head then gave the street boy a nice view on her bum as she climbed up. However, he was too shell-shocked to notice it, and he missed also the priceless look on Jim's angry face when he climbed out of the sewer, because he remained in that dazed state for like ten minutes.

* * *

The city slowly turns dark when the evening falls, and Sean looks around for a single person to rob, but like always, there aren't many which increases the chance of getting caught.

Sean sighs when he realizes he has to go to plan B, which is blending in into a restaurant's kitchen staff and take some food when no one is looking. He had done it before, so it was easy, though, he still had to be careful. Not every kitchen chef is easy to be fooled.

The street boy sprints into a restaurant's alley then pick locks the staff door and enters. Once inside he grabs one of the kitchen staffs uniform and puts it on before entering. He tries to keep his head as low as he could and tried not to draw too much attention.

"Hey kid!" someone suddenly yelled, and Sean froze in his tracks then slowly turned and a person shoved a few plates into his arms; "These are for table 14!"

Sean nodded then heads for the door that leads to the restaurant, but then takes a brief peek to the person who gave him the plates and noticed he was preoccupied with plating up more plates.

The street boy turned around on his heels and quietly walked to the back. All the other staff members were too busy to notice any of it.

Sean dumps the food on one plate then places the empty one as a lid onto the full plate and grabs a plastic bag before taking off the staff uniform and sprints out the door with his dinner.

Soon Sean found a spot that was far enough away from the restaurant, he climbed up a fire escape and sat down onto the platform taking out his food and started to eat it. Once he was halfway his meal, a little, scrawny looking cat leaps off the roof then to the fire escape steps then perches down and eyeballs Sean with sad, hungry eyes.

"Shoo, cat!" Sean said with a scowl while chewing on a piece of the steak he just stole from the restaurant. "Find your own food, this is mine."

The cat remained in his spot and proceeded to look at Sean with hungry eyes, following each bite that Sean brought to his mouth. Then it meowed softly.

Even though Sean hates cats and wants nothing to do with them, he still has a heart beating in his chest. Also, it's just one and a very young one by the looks of it, Most likely a stray kitten that lost his mommy.

Sean scrapes some meat off the bone then flips some of it toward the cat and says; "That's all you get so eat it and scram!"

The cat eats it then looks at Sean for more. The young boy rolls his eyes and opens his mouth to tell the cat to beat it, but then sees a familiar figure sauntering into the alleyway below him. It's a cop that works at the GCPD.

Sean spots someone in the corner of his eye then when he looks he notices it's a drug dealer who spotted the cop and tried to run. Instead the cop yelled at him.

"Frankie, you still own me money, so get your lousy ass over here!"

Too scared to disobey, Frankie scurries toward the cop and gives him some money.

"Well cat, it looks like it's your lucky day," Sean said when he scraped off the remaining meat and dropped it onto his plate. "That dirty cop better not catch me!"

And with that, Sean left the plate with leftovers onto the platform before climbing further up to the roof.

The cop heard something then looked up to the fire escape platform, but all he saw was a stray cat eating something then he pierced his eyes back onto the drug dealer.

Sean ran as fast as he could down the rooftop then leaped to the next building and took the fire escape back to the streets. He felt so relieved that he escaped that cop, once again.

The street boy saunters into the next street suddenly finding himself in a familiar neighbourhood. The neighbourhood he tried to avoid as best as he could, but now he was straight in the middle of it, and going back was no option because the cop could still catch him if he did.

Sean takes in a deep breath then mumbles to himself; "Come on Sean, it's just a street. Only because Bullock lives here doesn't mean he will come around the corner and jump scare you."

The street boy takes his own advice and keeps walking on as if it's nothing, but when he reaches Bullock's apartment he can't help it and looks at it. That's when he froze in his spot because he just saw someone sneaking inside through one of the windows.

 _"Sean, don't be crazy. Why would anyone be stupid enough to break into a cop's house?"_

For some reason he still can't help it and keeps his eyes locked onto the window. Just when he thinks he imagined it all, someone climbs his way out through the window again. But the weird part is that a creature leaps outside only seconds later.

Sean rolls his eyes; "WTF, she takes her cats with her while she breaks in?"

Suddenly the street boy spots a big bulge underneath her jacket as if she was hiding something big. Obviously it was the item she stole from Bullock, but what reasons does she have to rob Bullock?

Sean doesn't hesitate for a second and pursues the girl with a quick sprint, but makes the street cat that was with the girl hiss in alarm. The girl turns her head in alarm then spots the street boy, and she sprints away with a giggle.

While the street boy tries to catch up with the girl, he realizes she's faster than most girls, but not fast enough to stay ahead of him for too long. He can see the gap between them become smaller and smaller in just seconds, and just when he can grab the back of her hoodie, the girl makes a sharp turn to the left and disappears into a very narrow alley.

Sean scowled angrily because he didn't expect she would do that then halted abruptly and ran back and followed her. It was a really, really narrow alley and if he wasn't careful enough, he might get stuck.

Sean reached the other end of the alley safely then pursues the girl with another quick sprint. He could hear her gasp in surprise when she realized how quick he was, but she also quickened her speed and the gap between them became slightly bigger.

Sean quickened his speed as well then follows her into the next street that leads him too close to Fish Mooney's nightclub. Sean didn't realize it until he saw Butch's car stop in front of the club and stepped out together with Zsasz.

"Crap!" Sean scowled then turns around, but Butch and Zsasz saw him and ran after him while pulling their guns.

It didn't take very long for the two men to grab Sean and drag him back to the nightclub. However, Sean did try to fight as hard as he could, but Zsasz was too fast and too strong, and Butch was way too big and heavy to fight.

"Fish, look who we caught," Butch cried full of glee then pushed Sean forward and made him trip to the floor. Then both men aimed their guns as a warning, square at his chest.

Fish flicks her fingers which was a cue for the man who auditioned to become her new entertainment to leave the stage. Then she turned around to see who Butch and Zsasz brought with them.

Soon she spotted Sean lying on the floor, her eyes lit up as if she just received her birthday present and cried, gleefully; "Well, well, well, if that isn't my runaway stage boy."

"I'm not your stage boy!" Sean yelled angrily.

Fish clicks her tongue then says; "You wait and see, boy. Tonight it's too late to prep you up for a show, but in two days I can plan a special one for you."

"You can't keep me here that long!" Sean scowled.

Fish flicks her fingers then Butch and Zsasz lift Sean up under his armpits back onto his feet. They instantly aim their guns in case Sean gets any ideas.

Fish starts to walk circles around him and eyes him up and down at the same time.

"Besides, it's illegal to have under-aged boy performing on stage."

Fish chuckles; "Since when do we in Gotham care whether or not something is illegal. Look around, kid. 80% of the drinks I sell are illegally imported. Besides, it's not like your my first under-aged stripper."

Sean gasps in shock; "Stripper?! If you think I'll take off my clothes for you and your costumers so you can see how ugly I am, you're even more insane than I gave you credit for!"

Butch and Zsasz share a confused look when Sean said he was ugly. Fish however chuckled.

"Sean, if you really think you're ugly my advice would be to look into a mirror, because you might be the most handsome kid in this city."

Sean scowls angry; "That's bull, and you know it! Stop making fun of me and just let me go!"

Fish flicks her fingers as a cue for Butch to bring Sean to the back and lock him inside a room, preferably one that hasn't a window for him to escape through.

Sean kept kicking at Butch and demanded the giant man to let him go, but his attempts were futile. Butch tossed him violently into a room, and before Sean had the chance to scramble back up and sprint back to the door, Butch locked it with a taunting smirk.

Sean kicks against the door in frustration then screams; "You can't keep me here for two days, Fish! I will find a way to escape!"

"No you won't," Fish replied with a smirk, but not that Sean could see that, but he could hear it in her voice.

For two days Sean tried to prove Fish she was wrong. He tried to use his pick lock to unlock the door, but it was like either Butch or Zsasz were outside the door, guarding, because they instantly stepped inside and kicked him back to the corner of the room. Well, Butch did. Zsasz just peeked through the keyhole with a grin then told Sean to stop with what he was trying to do.

At a certain point, Butch had enough of it and took the picklock from Sean before hollering at his face; "Just give up, brat!"

"NO!" Sean yelled back then made a break for the door and rushed out. Butch followed him instantly, but it was Fish who caught him before he could lay one finger on the front door knob.

Fish grabbed Sean by the shrubs of his neck and spun him around, facing her. Then she pinched the long nail of her index finger under his chin, lifting it up so he could see her in the eyes.

Zsasz came from the back and pointed his gun at Sean, and Butch took his position behind Sean, guarding the front door in case Sean did had the nerve to turn around and flee.

Fish pierced her eyes deep into Sean's drawing a shiver down his spine. Never in his life on the streets, Sean had met a woman that could look so creepy.

Normally Sean wasn't scared easily, but Fish had that stare that even made him feel like a little boy. Though, he did straighten his back and hid it, like he had done with so many criminals before Fish. It caught them off guard, so maybe it would have the same results with her.

"Let me go!" Sean said firmly, and even he was surprised his voice sounded stern and not shaky.

A smile crept onto Fish's face and she said; "I like that stubborn glint in your eyes, boy. It will make me enjoy my victory more once I broken it and see you on my stage, taking your clothes off and dance around."

"Never!"

Fish grabbed a fist full of his hair then pulled his head back and snarled in his face; "So many stage strippers before you said the same thing, Sean. And neither of them won!"

Sean withhold a yelp of pain then tried to kick himself free, but Fish pushed him backwards into Butch's arms and said before she turned around and left; "Take him back to his room. And make sure he stays!"

"Yes, ma'am," Butch replied then locked his arms back underneath Sean's armpits from behind and pushed him forward, kicking and screaming. When Zsasz put his gun against the side of his head, Sean stopped squirming, immediately.

Butch tossed Sean back into the room then left, but not before ordering Zsasz to stay inside as well and keep Sean quiet.

Sean glared at Zsasz furiously, but the bald assassin just smirked back while taking his place into a chair and aiming his gun onto Sean.

"I will escape somehow," Sean mumbled angrily then pulled his knees up and continued glaring at Zsasz from behind them. Again, Zsasz merely grinned.

And that was only day one. Day two was even more worse, because Butch and Fish entered the room, and the club owner decided it was time to break Sean's stubbornness. They even brought a plate with breakfast.

Fish set the plate onto a table then ushered Zsasz out of the chair and positioned herself into it while Butch and Zsasz took their spot beside her, one on each side.

"Alright, boy…

"Stop calling me boy! My name is Sean!" Sean scowled from the corner of the room where he was sitting, eyeing the three villains.

Fish grabs the old newspaper then asks; "Sean, as in; Sean Ornelas? That scared little seven year old boy that got shot when his parents tried to escape Gotham? If that is you, you must be far more stronger than we gave you credit for. I mean, it's hard to believe that scrawny little boy could even swim."

"Shut up!" Sean scowled.

Fish drops the papers back onto the table then looks at Sean, coldly; "Now which backstabbing bastard cop protected your identity?"

"Aren't the GCPD full of cops that match that description?" Sean replied, looking blankly.

Fish places her long nail onto her bottom lip then replies, thoughtfully looking; "I suppose they all are, yes. It won't surprise me if some of them work at the sides of all the five families, only to cover their skinny asses. I don't suppose you will give me the name of the cop…"

Sean's angry eyes said enough.

"I knew you wouldn't. That stubborn glint is back, so I suppose it's time to break that attitude of yours." Fish points at the plate with scrambled eggs, crispy bacon and sausages; "You show me what your packing underneath that leather jacket of yours, and you'll get this food in return."

Sean's infuriated scowl said enough.

"Okay, suit yourself," Fish said then handed the plate to Butch who started to eat it all.

Sean rolled his eyes in annoyance, and Fish stood up then lingered toward Sean while beckoning Zsasz to follow. After a cue dramatic point of Fish's her finger, Sean felt himself going up and on his feet when Zsasz grabbed his arm.

"Now you listen to me, boy!" Fish said and put her nail back under Sean's chin, lifting it up while Zsasz held his gun at his left temple. "While you tried to get out of this club for the past two days, I have been busy myself too. You see, while taking one of my morning strolls with Butch and collected my money, I saw this young girl asking around if they have seen a boy matching your description. When we asked her, her name she said it was…" Fish puts her nail back on her bottom lip while pretending to think really hard…"Ah yes, Haleigh! She and her friends Luke, Trey, and Jared were looking for you for quite some time. Of course I was so nice to tell them I have seen one of Falcone's men taking you to the docks, only ten minutes ago. Of course they instantly feared the worst possible thing that could have happened and sprinted away. I think they thought they would arrive in time to prevent whatever their silly little minds feared."

Fish starts to circular around Sean again then eyeing him up and down as she continues; "Tonight it's gonna be your first performance." With that said, Fish yanked Sean's head back and snarled into his ear; "If you don't, Butch and Zsasz will have some shooting practice at wherever these four kids I mentioned are."

Sean withhold a painful grunt then gasps; "Leave them alone!"

"Only if you do what I told you to do," Fish replied and released Sean's hair. "Tonight you get that cute little ass of yours on stage and-

"I TOLD YOU, you will regret it. Your costumers will leave screaming and never return."

Fish simply shrugs; "I'll guess I have to take that risk then, huh?"

Butch and Zsasz snickered at Fish's comment while she resumes circling around Sean, like a hungry shark.

"I would love to have a sneak preview of what you hide under there," Fish said then stands still in front of Sean and places her hand onto his chest, seductively.

Sean started to shift awkwardly on his feet and would have made a run for it if Zsasz didn't kept his gun at his head.

"But I'm grown woman," Fish smiled then strokes with her nail through Sean's dark black, messy hair then removes a string of hair away from his eyes so she can look into them. Then she resumes stroking her long nail down Sean's cheek, seductively smiling; "I can contain myself for the tonight's show. I like to be surprised."

Then Fish pinches Sean's arms before moving her hand back to his chest sliding it down his abdomen as she turns on her heels and heads for the door, flicking her fingers; "Zsasz, follow! Butch, stay!"

The hours tick by and the street boy starts to realize more and more there is no chance for him to escape. Even though the room he's in has no windows, he can tell it's past 10pm because he can hear the nightclub fill with people who chatter loudly. They are all excited to see who is Fish's new entertainment.

"It's time to get over your low self-asteem, kid," Butch said with a smirk and a tilt of his head. "The ladies outside pay big bucks for your performance. Fish puts a lot of trust in your looks, and she wouldn't do that if you were truly ugly."

Sean didn't reply, not even with his eyes. He just stared at the floor with his knees up, realizing his biggest nightmare is about to become reality. He knows that he's only seconds away of being used as toy. A very, ugly toy.

 _"Fish obviously asked them to come and bring rubbish to throw at me, only to make me feel more awkward about myself,"_ Sean thinks. His heartbeat starts to increase in fear. " _That's why she said she would take the risk, because-_

"It's time to get on stage, kid," Butch said and Sean lifted his head up in shock, watching Butch stand up from the chair and approach him. "I don't have to use my gun as threat, do I? Disobey and Fish will send Zsasz out to find your friends."

Sean remained in his knees pulled up position, staring up at Butch; "They are not my friends."

"But I guess you also don't want them to get killed now, do you?" Butch asked then beckoned Sean to get up.

Sean drags in a sad sigh then slowly gets up his feet and allows Butch to take him behind the curtains of the stage. He unzips his jacket, and Butch frowns.

"What are you doing?"

Sean stares back; "I suspected Fish Mooney would let me wear humiliating clothes."

"No, she said the loads of street clothes layers would make the crowd more aroused. And that's where they paid for, the get aroused."

Sean wrinkles his nose; "That's disgusting and illegal."

Butch shrugs; "Kid, if I had your looks, I would take my clothes off for free."

Sean wanted to retort something back, but suddenly Fish Mooney cried out his name in glee, and the curtains started to get pulled up. Sean looked at the crowd, frozen.

"Better get moving, Kid," Butch whispered into his ear then pushed Sean forward.

Sean's eyes widens as he looks at the crowd of women and men, all looking at him, waiting. It's hard to see their facial expressions because the nightclub's lights were too bright and he was looking straight into it. Obviously she did that to make him not only feel more awkward but also to make him a little sweaty.

"What's wrong with that kid?" Sean heard someone ask which made him freeze in his roots even more.

"Show us where we paid for!" Someone else yelled, and Sean instantly snapped from his frozen shock and turned on his heels to run back behind the curtains, but Zsasz and Butch stood there, both holding a gun.

Sean gulps anxiously then slowly turns back to the crowd and sees Fish approach him from the corner of his eye.

"Boy, I warned you what will happen to your friends," Fish whispered into his ear before smiling back to the crowd, sweetly; "It's his first night." Then she whispered into Sean's ear; "When they applaud, you take your clothes off."

Before Sean could react, Fish cried merrily; "Give him a warm welcome to help him to get over his shyness."

The crowd starts to cheer and shout words that refer to some of his body parts while applauding.

Sean swallows awkwardly then Fish starts the music again, and Sean slowly moves his hand to the zipper of his jacket, softly moving on his feet from left to right. He started to feel really stupid for doing it, but he was too scared Fish would kill the others.

Sean grabs the zipper of his jacket then slowly starts to pull it down. The crowd starts to scream wildly, then suddenly the front door is blown from its hinges, clean.

"THAT SHOW IS FOR MY EYES ONLY!"

The crowd, Fish, Butch, Zsasz, and Sean all recoiled when the explosion blown the door out and now looked agape at the entrance where a young girl stood pointing a rifle at them. Beside her stood a middle-aged man on one side, and on the other side stood an army of men while behind them stood another army.

All of the carried a weapon just like the girl, and they were covered in leather The scared crowd, Butch, Zsasz, Fish, and Sean could only their eyes, and every pair locked onto the girl and their eyebrows knitted together.

"What? Did I say that out loud?" the girl asked and they nodded slowly. The girl smirks behind her scarf; "Sorry about that. I can be pretty territorial sometimes."

Sean's face turned pale soon after the girl yelled the show was for her eyes only which made him realize she and the men where there for him, and had no intend to rob the nightclub. His entire body froze when he saw the girl and her men step further into the nightclub.

Fish however, was not caught off guard and puffed her chest angrily before stepping between the rude army and her club visitors, snarling; "Who do you think you are, and how dare you to barge into my club like this? Don't you know what the penalty is for such a crime."

The girl stares at the club owner, blankly; "Since when is having an under-aged kid perform on your stage become legal?"

"What I do and how I earn my money is not your business!" Fish snapped angrily. "Now get out!"

The girl smirks behind her scarf; "Yeah, no! This is how it goes. You apprehend that cute boy to us, and if not, my men will not leave this nightclub until it's nothing but a pile of scrap metal!"

Sean's eyes widens in shock. The girl clearly looked like she wasn't not messing with Fish which made him fear her slightly more than Fish, because who was she and what did she want from him? Her voice however, did sound slightly familiar.

Instead of waiting what would Fish do, Sean turned back to the curtains to sneak out, but Zsasz and Butch quickly stepped into his way. Sean gulped then turned back again and felt his knees become shaky. The girl wouldn't really shoot with him sitting ducks at that stage, would she?

Fish shakes her head firmly; "No way! I found this kid first, so that kid is mine! Get yourself another one, the streets are filled with them."

"Actually, I saw him first when he got on that bus, trying to leave Gotham."

Sean's eyes widens more then gasps softly; "No, not the red haired girl."

"Butch and Zsasz chased him a day earlier, on my orders, meaning; I saw this kid first!"

The girl takes a step closer to Fish, pointing her rifle square at her chest; "Lady, I saw this kid on my eight birthday. Try beat that, you disgusting cougar!"

Sean frowns; _"She saw me on her eight birthday? I never visited anyone's birthday, or did I?"_

Sean couldn't remember, but there are so many parts of his past he doesn't seems to remember. For some reason his conscious hid that deep down due to all the horrors he had seen soon he started to live on the streets. Well, that's how Jared explained it to him, and it did make sense to Sean.

"I've had enough of this game, you silly little, pesky, adolescent street girl," Fish hollered angrily then flicked her fingers; "Butch, Zsasz…

Fish didn't get a chance to finish her demand, because the girl recoiled to the floor and her men took that as a cue to open fire on anything that didn't move, like the walls, the furniture, and the bar.

"Butch, sweetie, where are you?!" Fish cried in fear as she scrambled across the floor to find safety.

Butch and Zsasz were too busy with hiding their own asses before opening fire too. It was hard for them to tell where to shoot at, because they were looking straight into Fish's bright club lights.

Sean duck back behind the wall of the stage then recoiled to the floor, counting each shot that the girl's goons fired. He was waiting for them to refill their weapons, but then suddenly the girl popped up in front of him.

"AAGH, NO, GET AWAY FROM ME!" Sean yelled while looking very panicked as he tried to scoot backwards and away from her grasp. "Get-get away girl! Bad girl, bad girl!"

Instead of doing what Sean asked her to do, the girl moved closer then Sean wrinkled his nose in disgust; "Don't come near me! Stay away! I smell cats and I-

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, because you will regret it," the girl snapped and her eyes started to fill with anger. Sean started to feel very nervous. "Instead of pinching your cute abs I will claw them, thoroughly. Now, stop being so stubborn. We are here to safe your butt."

"Don't lie!" Sean bellowed while staying away from the girl's grasp and behind a table at the same time to avoid being shot. "You said this (Sean points at all off himself) is for your eyes only! But trust me, this (again, pointing at his body) is not what you want to see! Why you think I wear so many layers of clothes?"

The girl shrugs; "Because you are shy?"

"Y-you don't want to see or touch this!" again, Sean pointed at himself.

The girl smirks; "Yes I do!"

"No you won't! I'm just as ugly underneath my clothes as above my clothes."

Sean saw his words surprised her, but he didn't hesitate and scrambled around her then crawled on hands and feet across the stage. Sean heard the girl follow him the same way and pieces of broken furniture fly around their ears.

Suddenly Sean felt something hook around his ankle and when he turned to see, he saw it was the girl. With a firm pull of her arm she pulled Sean back.

"No, let me go!" Sean yelled and tried to kick her with his free foot, but she dodged it perfectly then grabbed it as well, pulling him closer and closer until she was hovering over him.

With her knees she kept Sean's feet in place, and used her hands to pin his arms down his side as he lied stretched out onto his back.

Sean tried to squirm and at a certain moment he freed one leg and placed the flat side of his foot against her stomach before kicking her off.

The girl flew three feet through the air before landing perfectly on both hands and feet, lifting her chin up as if it was nothing and smirked at Sean. Her eyes sparkled in mischievousness.

Sean's mouth drops agape for a moment then watches how she changes her angle and lurks at him like a lioness lurks to her prey. Then she moves her upper body low to the ground which means she's going to attack, and Sean knows that too.

Without giving her the change to jump at him, Sean scrambles back onto his feet and makes a break to Fish's office and spurts inside. Then he rushes at the window, but it looks like either Butch or Zsasz had nailed it shut.

"Crap," Sean muttered under his breath then looks around for a tool to break the window with. Then he spots the girl perched on the desk.

"Hiya."

"Leave me alone!" Sean yelled while backing up to the wall behind him. "I know all kinds of material arts and will kick your butt with it if I have to!"

The girl shrugs nonchalantly; "Ivy likes to finger paint as well, so after you saw the 'arts' she comes up with, nothing scares you anymore."

Sean looks at the girl baffled; "Finger paint is not a material art!"

"What do you know, have you ever tried it? Also, I'm pretty good at thumb wrestling, how about you?"

Sean looks at the girl, bemused; "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Nah, I'm just making a joke, to break the ice. Anyway, that's how the saying goes, right? I kinda hate that one because usually a lot of water comes when you break ice, and cats hate water."

Sean just rolls his eyes then turns around and prepares his elbow to pounce it through the window. A bullet that nearly hit his ear and hits the wall instead froze him up again, then slowly turning to face the girl.

"Sorry about that, but I really had to do it. You see, we won't leave without you."

Sean gasps; "You nearly shot my head off."

The girl simply shrugs; "That window is nailed tight, Kiddo. Maybe because you used it to flee through last time."

Sean clenches his fists; "Don't call me, Kiddo. It's Sean!" Then realizing what she said more; "Wait, you are that creepy girl who sniffed my hair!"

"You make it sound like you didn't enjoyed having me sniffing your hair."

"Because I didn't!" Sean scowled. "Also, what makes you think I would even enjoy it?!"

The girl shrugs; "I met a kid once who asked me if I wanted to sniff his hair. He said it turned him on, like it turns on all boys."

Sean's mouth drops agape.

"Anyway, enough talking," the girl said then leaped off the table to the floor and lingered closer toward Sean, and before Sean had the chance to flee, she grabs his arm then drags him with her outside the office.

Sean really wants to object, but the fear of being shot grows again when pieces of Fish Mooney's nightclub interior flies around their ears as the girl's goons shoot around like crazy.

"Take them down, you idiots!" Fish yelled at Butch and Zsasz as she hid behind the bar with her club visitors.

"What do you think we are doing?!" Butch yelled back as he and Zsasz were hiding behind some flipped over tables and shoot at the door, repeatedly. "It's like our bullets can't harm them!"

The girl runs crouched down behind the flipped over tables while dragging Sean with her, then suddenly hollers; "I have the boy! I repeat, I have the boy!"

Suddenly a few smoke bombs rolled across the floor then filled the nightclub with smoke right after they exploded. The girl drags Sean with her as they use the smoke as a blanket to reach the door safely.

The men who were with her proceed shooting right after they saw her coming through the door and destroyed all that was left of the nightclub's interior before they rushed after their feline friend as well.

Sean heard Fish's angry roars coming from inside the nightclub as he gets dragged by the girl across the sidewalk. He tries to squirm himself free but then a few of her goons grab onto him as well, and then screeching tires echoes through the night.

The street boy stops fighting to look what is happening then a van stops right in front of him, the goons, and the girl and the back doors fly open.

Before Sean realises what happens, a sack gets shoved over his head and is pushed inside right at the same time Fish, Zsasz, and Butch ran through the front door. Then when they opened fire, the back doors then the van started its engines then increased his speed up till 60 miles per hour and faded away into the distance.

Fish was not a happy person.

* * *

 **What do you think? I can't wait to read your feedback on this, and again, a cliff-hangar, I know. haha**


	4. More Than Meets The Eye

**Thank you so much for your feedback. I would love to answer some of your questions, but it will be a bit unnecessary because the story will explain everything like a puzzle. Like in this chapter you will find out where they take him, what they do with him, what Selina was doing in Bullock's apartment and what she took.**

* * *

4\. More Than Meets The Eye

Sean sits with his hands bounded behind his back on a seat and seems to sit inside an abandoned warehouse far from the city. So far nothing really bad happened to him, besides from being kidnapped from a woman who had kidnapped him, but these people didn't hurt him or anything. Well…not yet anyway.

Even though his eyes were blindfolded, Sean still could sense the presence of three other men in the room. He could feel two standing in the two corners in the back and the other one was standing by the door he was facing.

It was very quiet and Sean could hear almost every word spoken in the room the door lead to. Also there was some occasional laughter when the girl said something. The few words Sean could pick up was; "Sexy, musclier, smart, and tests."

It was not hard for him to tie the dots together and understand he found himself in big trouble.

Sean starts to wriggle his fingers to avoid them from becoming numb. Whoever tied his hands surely knew how to make proper knots. There was no way for him to loosen them without the two guards in the back noticing it.

Suddenly the door swings open. The guard who stood by the door was smart enough to stand on the right side of the door otherwise his nose would have made a terrible face-plant with the door. Or maybe the man knew whoever came from the room always swung doors open with force and therefore positioned himself in a safe spot.

Sean quickly shakes the thought away. Right now it was not relevant why the guards did what they did. Right now it was the time to let the person that came out know he's not some puny street kid and easy to be messed with.

The street boy listened carefully and he could pick up two different footsteps. The first one was very heavy, possibly male. The second one was barely audible. Obviously the person tried to walk quietly and stealthy. If his hearing wasn't as good as it is, Sean wouldn't have noticed it.

Sean sensed the first person halted parallel of him while the second one started to circle around him, quietly. A sudden scent of cats that lingered around the person entered Sean's nose and he realized it was the 'creepy' girl.

A memory of her chasing him around Fish Mooney's nightclub flashed through his mind. He even remembered the cheeky sparkle in her green eyes. He had seen the same look in the eyes of a cat when they spotted a bird, or a mouse, or their favorite piece of toy.

Sean could not help it and fear entered his mind. What if he was like a bird to her, or her favorite toy? She could do lots of things with him then, right?

 _"Stop it Sean! You have been caught by people before and you managed to escape because you stayed calm, cool, and collected. The three C's. They always work along with being smarter than them. You are not GONNA BE HER TOY."_

Sean tilts his head slightly to follow the sound of the girl's stealthy footsteps as she circles around him, clockwise. He has no idea why she keeps doing it, though a few possibilities run through his head, and one of those possibilities is that she's probably waiting for the right moment to pounce him. He has saw cats doing the same thing when they spotted a bird. They kept low to the ground and waited…

 _"And that is why I don't like cats!"_ Sean thinks to himself while he proceeds following the sound of the girl's footsteps. His head turns far enough to the right when she disappears behind him then instantly his head turns far enough to the left for when she appears again.

The girl kept circling around Sean and every now and then she circled unexpectedly counter clockwise then back into clockwise or even a few steps counter clockwise then instantly clockwise again.

Sean wasn't easy to disorientate. His ears kept following her footsteps in sync. He was able to speak because they only blindfolded him, but at this moment he thought it was best to say nothing. He was not the type of boy that would ask his 'kidnappers' where they took him.

Sean had been caught before along with other streets kids and some of them yelled and asked their location. Sean always shook his head when they did that, because to him it was the most stupid question ever. No way a kidnapper would give their location to their victims.

A part of Sean wanted to yell at the girl to stop with whatever she was trying to do, but he could fight the urge. Mainly because he wanted to show them he could stay calm, cool, and collected. If he yelled or shouted threats they either think he was easy breakable or they would become violent. So far all they did was trying to disorientate him and he preferred that more than a punch in his face.

The girl stopped walking and stood still behind Sean on the left then suddenly asks; "What do you think?"

"I'm impressed!" the man replied, still standing parallel of Sean. "I have to admit I first thought you were just exaggerating."

Sean heard the girl blow through her nose agitated then she snapped; "Why you always think I exaggerate things, Knife?!"

Sean's eyes widen behind his blindfold upon hearing the name. Knife was a very well-known and notorious street tug. Not only street kids but also adult homeless people and or criminals feared the man. Mainly because he's very known of his addiction for cutting fingers. Sean really wishes that will not happen with him.

"Uh, maybe because you always exaggerate everything! You know, like that time you said you scratched a girl's eyes out for calling you crazy street trash."

The girl huffs again; "I did, though I might have exaggerated a tiny bit. But in my defence, her eyes were bleeding like crazy so my nails did great job after all. AND, every time she sees me cross the street or something she takes a detour. Even though some people might say that's a plus, I say it's not. I really wanted to use her and name her Haleigh the human scratch pole."

Sean frowns. Haleigh? The same Haleigh as the Haleigh who always hangs around him like a human necklace?

 _"Don't be silly. There are more street girls with the name Haleigh. Although, I do remember she came inside the warehouse once with a scratched face. And she did claim to be attacked by a giant cat-like street girl. I have to admit, it looked horrible, and if this girl really wounded…crap! I'm in more trouble than I first expected."_

"I can tell why you are fond of him, Cat."

The girl giggles then suddenly Sean feels her arms wrap around him from behind then squeezes the back of his head into a hug. Sean's eyes widen in utter fear when he feels something soft in the back of his neck.

"Yeah, doesn't he look cute and adorable?"

The girl proceeds nuzzling the back of Sean's neck then inhales the scent of his hair.

"He smells so nice. I wouldn't have guessed he was a street kid if I didn't see it for myself."

Knife grunts; "Why not? I mean, you are a street girl and don't smell like one. I'm homeless and don't smell like a homeless. Even my men don't smell dirty."

"Except for Steve," the girl said and Sean could hear a soft chuckle when she said that.

Knife sighs in defeat; "Yes, except for Steve! I'm sorry Steve, I did not want to hurt your feelings."

The man in the left side corner sighed slightly irritated. Obviously his name is Steve.

"Hey, maybe you can ask Sean here where he stole that nice smelling shampoo."

Steve grunted angrily.

"Cat, be careful. Steve still has sharp objects."

"So? I have mine in my pocket as well, though, my nails will do the job as well."

Knife nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, you say this kid is really Sean Ornelas? As in the Sean Ornelas from the wealthy billionaire family that was attacked by an unknown gang many years ago? My sources told me no one survived. They even said they saw that tiny little boy fall overboard after being shot."

"That's maybe because your sources are idiots, Knife," the girl said. "Trust me, this kid is Sean Ornelas. I broke into detective Bullock's flat and found a huge folder under a fake floor board with his name written all over it. It's full of pictures of him after the attack including Bullock's speculations of people who could be behind it."

Knife sighs; "Cat, trust me. A tiny seven year old and wounded boy would never be capable to swim all the way back to Gotham. The water is freezing cold, so if the bullet didn't kill him after pierced into his body, the cold water would."

"But even the papers suspect this is Sean Ornelas."

"Newspapers love to speculate all kind of things. Besides, from what I read they also speculate he might be maybe a far relative looking for vengeance or some nameless kid who stole the name in order to get his hands on all that money Mark Ornelas left behind."

Sean gasps softly hearing his dad's name.

"I'm telling you, this is Sean Ornelas!" the girl said and stomped her foot down. "Why else would Bullock have an entire file with information about him if he died that the night of the attack?"

"Hmm," the man said thoughtfully.

The girl wraps her arms back around Sean then nuzzles his right ear; "Besides, he looks like the boy who visited me on my eight birthday party, and he said his name was Sean Ornelas."

"Ugh, not that story again!"

"If you don't believe me then shut up!"

"Cat, if that kid on your birthday party was around like eleven/twelve years old, this kid can't be that kid! Look at him! I bet he's not older than twelve."

The girl stomps her foot down again and says; "It's him, alright?!"

Suddenly Sean gets blinded by the bright sun that came inside through the windows and he realized the blindfold was pulled off. It took a while for his eyes to adjust to the daylight then he saw a tall man with dirty grey hair, a goatee beard and a Glasgow smile standing in front of him.

 _"The Knife,"_ Sean thought. _"So that's what he looks like."_

Even though he started to feel slightly panicked with seeing the notorious criminal in the flesh, Sean swallowed bravely and decided it was time to show them, or better yet, make them think he's not scared at all.

"Let me go right now or I will make you regret all-

Sean suddenly felt a sharp pain through his right cheek then the spot started to burn a little and Sean knew the slap in his face had left a mark. Instead of whimpering like the scared little boy they expected him to be, Sean penetrated his eyes murderously into Knife's.

"You talk when I tell you to talk," Knife said and wanted to tap Sean on the tip of his nose, but Sean pulled his head back then forward again and clenched his teeth around Knife's finger, unexpectedly.

The man howled in pain and the three guards readied their fire arms to protect their boss, but the girl put her hand up as 'halt' signal.

Sean bit Knife's finger harder and harder then suddenly he felt something soft in the back of his neck that vacuumed to his skin. He couldn't help himself and let out a weird sounding gasp and Knife got his finger back.

"That kid bit me and all your doing is giving him a hicky?!"

The girl shrugs; "It worked, didn't it? Besides, what good would it do us if we shoot all his brains across the room?"

"He bit me!"

The girl rolls her eyes; "Oh boo-hoo. I told you, no killing this time! I'm in charge here so you and your minions do what I say, got it?"

"Fine!" Knife replied, hanging his head in defeat and looked at his sore finger and said; "But still, it hurts you know?"

"Ugh, my cats bite harder. Now, man up and start with your interrogation before we move on to test number 2."

Sean frowns; _"Test number 2? Did that mean her circling around me and see my reaction was test number 1? Also why are they testing me? What do they want from me?"_

"What is your name, kid?"

Sean pierces his eyes furiously into Knife's and barks; "That's none of your business!"

Knife looks at the girl who's still standing behind Sean and asks; "Can I slap him every time he refuses to reply a question properly?"

"No!" the girl snaps. "It's more than obvious your first slap, which looked very painful, didn't hurt him at all meaning, he can endure pain longer than any kid. I think we need to find something else to make him talk."

The girl starts circling around Sean again and Sean follows her with his eyes as far his head allows him to. Sean can tell she's pondering really hard to come up with an idea to make him talk.

Before Sean realized what happened, the girl plants her butt onto his lap dangling both her feet down one side and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"This makes you feel discomforting, doesn't it?"

Sean gulps slightly then pierces his eyes stubbornly into the girl's eyes and replies; "No, it actually doesn't."

The girl smirks; "So that means you're actually enjoying this."

"No! It makes me feel nothing; "Sean lied as he tried to keep his voice steady. Of course it made feel him uncomfortable, but if he told her that she would use it as a way to make him talk.

Instead of buying his bluff, the girl draws a pouty face then leans into his ear and whispers; "Don't you like it when a girl sits on your lap? Don't you think I'm pretty?"

"Actually…yes…I don't find you pretty. You're creepy! And you smell like cats! I hate cats!"

The girl swats Sean's nose then cries gleefully; "I would have totally believed you if I didn't see you feeding that stray cat your leftovers."

"What?" Sean gasped. _"She saw me and I didn't felt her presence? How?"_

The girl nods rapidly then says with a cocky smirk; "Yup, I saw you walking into the restaurant pretending to work there then stole a meal and ate it on the fire escape blocks away from the restaurant. I have to say that I'm quite impressed with how resourceful you are."

Then she adds with a snort; "And I thought I was the only one who used that tactic."

"You're lying! You couldn't have seen me because I would have felt your presence!"

The girl smiles then nuzzles his nose eskimo-like then looks at Knife and says; "See, I told you he had that skill. Okay, everyone has, but he mastered it."

Then she nuzzles Sean's face some more and cries gleefully; "You mastered it, didn't you?"

Sean simply stared in her eyes with a bemused look.

"Look how cute he is when he pretends to be bemused with me. I told you Knife, there is more beneath this cute looking boy. He's definitely hiding a lot of unknown skills and secrets in that sexy body."

Sean froze and stared shell shocked upon hearing the words "Cute" and "sexy body."

Knife grunts and slaps his forehead; "Now look what you have done, Cat! Now he will be totally useless for a couple of hours and I have another 'cut someone's fingers off' appointment."

The girl rolls her eyes then snaps; "Fine! You do your other appointment while he stays in the back room. I mean, it has no windows for him to climb through so I bet he will stay."

Knife sighs tiredly then flicks his fingers and the two men in the back walk forward and hoist Sean up before following the skipping girl to the room they came out earlier.

"Mmph," Sean said when he hit the dirty, thin mattress with a painful thud, causing him to wake up from his shell shocked state. The bed started to creak under his weight as he struggled, kicking his legs outwards in an attempt to hit one of the two men but they dodged his feet easily. His bounded legs and arms made the struggle even harder as he flailed about on the bed. "Let me go!"

The two men ignored his demands and forced him to lie down onto his stomach. Sean let out a strained growl when one of them pushed onto his upper back in order to keep him pinned to the bed while the girl grabbed his kicking legs and tied to keep them still while the second man cut the ropes that bounded Sean's wrists together.

The second he felt the rope being sliced, Sean yanked one arm free and started to sway it violently to the man who kept him pinned to the mattress. His fist made contact with a part of the man's face and he howled in pain then loosened his grip on Sean.

Even though the second guy tried to take it over from his friend and wanted to pin the boy back down, and the girl kept a tight grip on his legs, Sean managed to turn around far enough and used his other free hand to grab the lapel of the second man's jacket. Then he pulled his own head back then moved forward and smashed his forehead against the man's nose.

The man howled in pain when his nose cracked then backed away from the boy and cupped his hand around his nose to check the damage. It was broken and bled horribly.

The first guy had fixed his bearings then grabbed his gun and pointed it at Sean who was busy fighting the girl off of him. Sean saw the gun and froze.

The girl used it as an opportunity to drag Sean into an upright sitting position then while the goon kept his gun pointed at Sean, the girl pushed Sean's back against the barred metal headboard of the double bed and grabs his right arm, pressing the wrist against one of the iron bars and tied it securely with a rope. Then she did the same with his left arm and Sean felt the panic increase.

The girl looks pleased at her handiwork and was totally confident his arms are far enough apart and wouldn't be able to get his head close enough to either wrist and untie the knots with his teeth.

The second man had left the room to find himself a cloth to stop the bleeding and Knife walked in with steeled cuffs and snapped one of them around Sean's ankle and the other around one of the bars of the bed's footboard. Then his Glasgow smile turned into a big grin.

"That will definitely restrict your ability to kick or escape."

As reply, Sean starts to tug at the ties around his wrists, but it did nothing more than dig painfully into his skin as he pulled and pulled. He even moved his entire body as much as he could and feared gripped at him as he realized there was no way out of the situation.

"Just let me go!" Sean shouted angrily while he kept tugging his restrains and ignored the sharpness of the rope that dug into his skin more and more.

Knife still stands behind the footboard and says; "I have some information you might like to know. We are somewhere far outside the city and there is no one, ABSOLUTELY no one who can hear you scream…except US!"

"I don't need anyone to save me, I can save myself!" Sean yelled in rage. "I don't care where we are! I have been held captured in places further away from civilisation you can ever imagine, and I always managed to escape and reach civilisation again!"

The girl suddenly looks very sympathetically and sits down onto the bed beside Sean, stroking the side of his face then grabs his chin gently and forces him to look at her.

"I can tell by just looking in your eyes how much pain they caused you. You even might deny it, but their words damaged you and caused you to look at yourself and think about yourself in the way you do constantly. I really wish that you can someday look in the mirror and be proud of yourself and about what you see."

Sean wants to pull his head away from the girl's grip, but he's surprised by the sincere look in her eyes. It's almost like she kinda cares for him, but why?

 _"No, she's just messing with your head. Other villainesses has done it before making me believe they cared for me then turned me into a weak obedient boy so they could destroy me. They knew how to use their beauty for their benefits, and this girl certainly tries to use the same tactics."_

Sean pulls his head away with a jerk then stares at the wall on his left side.

"Anyway, right now Knife needs my assistance with catching a guy for another client. After that we talk and I will make you see we are not like those people who wanna hurt you. Eventually you will realize you can trust us."

"GGGGRRMPH!" Sean grumbled as reply then felt the girl standing up from the bed. He kept his eyes pin pointed on the wall then listened how the men and the girl leave the room.

The girl halts in the doorway then smiles; "You don't mind if my cats keep you company, right? Smelly and Gino seem to like you."

Without waiting for Sean's reply, the girl closes and locks the door behind the two cats that roamed inside. Sean looked at the creatures and he recognized both of them as the red and white tabby cat that was inside the crumbling building he used to hide from the child snatchers. The other one was the scrawny cat he fed onto the fire escape.

The little cat recognized him as well and leaped up onto the bed with a soft meow then nuzzled his entire length down Sean's legs as it made way toward his upper body.

"Shoo cat, I don't like you," Sean scowled when the cat stepped his front paws onto Sean's chest and started to knead the thick fabric of his jacket, gently.

Ignoring Sean's harsh words, the cat proceeded purring then stepped on Sean's chest and starts circling a few times before flopping down, looking at Sean with one eye open.

"Yeah, you heard me! Get off of me!" Sean scowled then he flailed his body from left to right in an attempt to shake the cat off. The cat just looks at him while digging his claws into the jacket's fabric. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT, JUST LIKE YOUR OWNER!"

The cat simply meowed then closed both eyes and purred satisfied.

 _"Why the fuck are cats incredibly disobedient?! Why can't they understand I don't like them? Why do they have to leave their dirty cat hair all over me?_ GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHO CAT!"

Sean starts to tug his restraints and moves his body as violently as he can, but the cat simply purred and resumed sleeping. In a flash, Sean saw the other cat jump onto the bed as well then curiously stepped onto Sean's chest to sniff his face.

"AAAGH! Get away from my face! CAN SOMEBODY PLEASE GET THESE BASTARDS OUT OF HERE?!"

The red/white haired cat left Sean's face alone then lingered to the end of the bed then suddenly backs up against Sean's legs and his tail goes straight up.

Knowing what the sign indicates, Sean eyes widens in utter shock then he yells; "Don't you dare mark me as your property! CAN SOMEBODY TAKES THESE CATS OUT? THIS ONE TRIES TO SQUIRT URINE ALL OVER ME!"

Suddenly the door swings open and the poor kid wished it would be either Knife or one of the other men, but to his shock it was the crazy cat-like girl.

"Rascal, bad girl! What did mommy tell you?"

Sean looks astonished as he watches the girl take the cat off the bed then points at him and says; "MINE! Mommy told you, hunky-spunky boy is MINE!"

The cat simply meowed then it's tail starts to quiver and Sean instinctively moved his legs as far away as the steeled cuffs allowed him to and the yellow liquid fell on the mattress.

"Ugh, bad, bad Rascal! Mommy said MINE! You cannot just ignore me and claim my property as yours! You know what young lady, you will spend your time in the naughty corner for a while!"

And with that, Sean eyes nearly dropped from his sockets when the girl stomped with the cat back to the door. Before Sean had the chance to ask her about the other cat, the door slammed shut and gets locked securely.

"Cat, where are you? I told you we needed to hurry if we wanna catch that dude for my other client!"

"Yeah, I told you I needed to grab my jacket!"

"Then why are holding that freaking cat?!"

"First, it's not a freaking cat, and second, she tried to be territorial and claim Sean Ornelas. You stay there, young lady! Don't you dare scratch that door and meow your way in! And neither of you idiots dare to irk me and let her in that room!"

Sean looks at the sleeping cat on his stomach then yells; "CAN SOMEBODY GET THIS ONE AS WELL?!"

Instead of receiving a reply, Sean hears the front door shut and a few seconds later a van engine starts before driving off.

"THERE IS STILL A CAT IN HERE!"

The door starts to shake violently when one of the goons pounded at the door on the other side then yelled; "Quit your screaming! It's annoying!"

"Then you shouldn't kidnap me!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Sean barked back then looks at the cat who still slept on his stomach as if everything was fine. Sean slowly starts to realize that trying to get the cat off of him was useless, and now, just sitting there, he felt completely and utterly helpless.

"I don't understand why Tommy puts up with that girl and her orders," Sean heard one of the guards outside say to the other. "There are moments I just wanna shoot a bullet into her then claim it was by accident."

"Yeah, I don't get it either why we are here babysitting that ugly troll. Maybe we can kill him and claim he tried to escape."

Sean's eyes widens in fear then the first one says; "Nah, let's wait for test number 3."

"And what is test number 3 again?"

"Punching him to pulp while he tries to fight back, blindfolded."

"Oh yes, I remember," the second man replied then both of them burst into an uproarious laughter.

Sean rolls his eyes; _"No way I sit here and wait for you two to use me as target practice."_

The young boy starts to tug at his restraints again, but again all it did was digging deeper into his skin. Sean clenched his teeth in anger and tugged harder.

 _"No way her knots will keep me here!"_

Sean pulled harder and harder while blocking out the pain. At a certain point he was able to get his head reach one of his wrists far enough to grab the rope with his teeth. The cat had woken up and looked at him, sympathetically.

"You would be more use to me if you actually helped me untying these ropes instead of eyeballing me."

The cat simply meowed and watched Sean tug at the rope with his teeth. Sean could finally feel them loosen and after what seemed hours, he finally freed one arm. Then he used his free hand to untie the knots of his other hand.

"No! Please… I didn't do anything!"

Sean's eyes widen in fear when he hears an adult man whimper frantically while getting dragged into the warehouse. It will only take seconds before that crazy girl would come in again, like she said she would.

And he was right. The girl's footsteps approach the door then Sean hears a soft click indicating the lock gets unlocked. Then the door handle moves down and panic takes over Sean's body when his eyes snap at his unbounded hand. She would definitely notice it and then…

"Cat, I know you wanna go check on your toy, but I need your assistance here."

Sean looks at the door, fearfully. The door handle had stopped moving but he could still see her standing outside the door. The small seam of light that came through underneath the door was partly gone, meaning, someone's feet was blocking it.

"Can it wait?!"

Sean hears Knife mumble something un-audible before grunting; "Of course it can't wait, Cat! I need you to get me that thing."

"What thing?"

"You know, that thing!"

Obviously the girl is frowning puzzled because Sean hears The Knife grunt; "Well done, Cat! Now he knows there is no such thing as that thing! Oh well, just give me that blindfold and you do your thing."

"And I do what thing?"

"Really Cat? Are you really that dent or just pretending so I'll let you check up on your spunky boy?"

Sean hears the prisoner gasp; "You have another prisoner captured inside that room? Then you all must be really insane!"

"Yes, but unlike you, the hunky boy in there won't lose any fingers but you will if you don't talk," Sean heard the girl reply, still she didn't walk away from the door. The door handle started to move slowly and Sean's heartbeat increased in fear.

The door opened a creak then suddenly…"Rascal, what did I tell you?!" the girl yelled angrily and Sean could see the territorial cat tried to wriggle herself through the tiny creak when the girl wanted to open the door.

Sean holds his breath in fear then grabbed one of the bars of the headboard pretending to be still tied to it. The cat managed to squeeze herself inside then the girl followed to grab the cat.

"Rascal, get back right now. That boy is MINE!"

The cat jumped onto the bed then backed up against Sean's legs and pulled his tail up. The girl approached fast then a short fight between the girl and the cat ensued as they growl and hiss at one another.

The girl captured the cat then winked at Sean; "Hiya, sexy hunk."

"CAT!"

"YES! UGH, I WILL DO THAT THING IF IT MAKES YOU STOP WHINING! Don't go anywhere," the girl said with another wink then dashed out the room, cat and all.

Sean listened then heard how Knife started to interrogate the new prisoner and it didn't sound pleasant. He knew it was best to escape as fast as possible.

The street boy starts to untie the knots of his other bounded hand and blocks out the screams and whimpers from the other room. Freeing his second arm took a few minutes less than freeing his first arm.

The cat relocated from Sean's stomach to the mattress then watched how Sean moved to the foot-board and examined the steeled cuff around his ankle. It was too thick and trying to make the bar of the bed break might alarm the bad guys.

Sean dragged in a desperate sigh. His hands are finally freed but he's still shackled to the bed.

 _"Why did she had to frisk me so thoroughly and take my lock-pick,"_ Sean thought when the memory of him being frisked by the girl right after being pushed in the back of the van. He fought hard, but she still managed to take it, mainly because she started to feel his chest abs and when he objected to that, she used the opportunity to snatch the pick-lock from his pocket. _"Stupid girl."_

"NO, AAGH, NOT MY FINGERS! LEAVE MY FINGERS ALONE!"

Sean's eyes widen in fear upon hearing the man scream and plead his abductors to not cut his fingers off. Sean can hear Knife grunt and yell at the man to spill everything he knows.

"But I don't know anything!"

"Alright-y then! Cat, could you please leave the room? I would hate to see this horrible scene of bleeding hands printed in your memory."

Sean starts to look around himself, frantically. He needs something, even the smallest object would work to pick the steeled cuff's lock open, and it would be more amazing if he could find it before the girl would walk in, because his 'cell' would be the most obvious place she would 'hide' for the so called horrible scenery.

The street boy can hear her wince sadly then exclaiming; "Knife, I'm pretty sure I can handle this!"

"Cat! I'm warning you, this is going to look ugly."

"Fine!" she yelled then Sean heard her footsteps approach, but before she had the chance to unlock the door, the abducted man starts to spill every secret he has to tell about his boss.

Sean sighs in relief when the girl's footsteps stop then walk back. It means he's safe for now, but still needs to find a way out, fast. Suddenly he gets the brightest idea ever.

Sean looks at the edge of the thin, dirty mattress he's sitting on then grabs the cord on the edge and rips it off with force. Luckily for him the mattress is worn off and old which makes the job a lot easier.

Then he carefully removes a part of the side until he reaches the part where he can pull back the mattress fabric and sees the soft stuff underneath it. And then he spots the tiny things he was looking for, the staples.

There weren't many and usually he would have needed something to get them out, but there are a few sticking out far enough and his nails could do the job perfectly.

Once Sean finally got one out he bended it straight then wriggled with it into the lock of the cuff around his ankle. The cat was eyeballing his every move and it made Sean slightly nervous.

The lock finally snapped open and Sean's ankle is free. He instantly jumped off the bed then looked around to see if he could find anything to escape through. All the time he spend sitting on the bed he came to realisation there are no windows, so right now he needs to find something alternative.

Sean looks at the ceiling for a vent, but there was nothing. There was one right above the floor in the back of the room, but it was too small for him to crawl through.

 _"Crap. All that trouble for nothing,"_ Sean thought to himself when he started to feel helplessly again. _"No way! No way they will force me to stay here!"_

"Come on, we all know you know more!" Knife said to the crying and whimpering man. The man just blubbered like a little kid.

Sean walks at the walls then checks them for secret panels. Nothing. Then he drops to the floor and starts checking the boards then suddenly discovering a fake one underneath the bed.

The street boy stands back up then softly pushes against the bed to move it out of the way, but the old thing starts to creak violently and the legs scrape across the floor loudly.

Sean holds his breath and listens. The man had stopped whimpering, and Knife had stopped talking.

 _"Crap, they heard you! Don't panic, stay calm, cool, and collected. They are obviously just listening to check my next move. If I stay calm and quiet they might think it was nothing."_

"Cat, don't you dare check up on him!"

"But Tom, I heard something."

"Duh, he's probably still trying to tug his bounds and flailing his body around in order to loosen them."

"Now that is something I wanna see. I love observing and maybe I can catch a glimpse of his sexy-

"Don't you dare to touch that door handle, Cat!"

Sean hears the girl stomp her foot down before exclaiming; "Tom, you promised me I would be in charge of this! You have fun with him, and I want fun with my prisoner!"

"Cat, I will round this up quickly, okay?"

The girl grunts impatiently; "Yeah, you do that and I keep my prisoner company until you are ready, okay? Maybe I can have a little therapy session with him."

Sean's eyes widen in fear when he hears her say that.

 _"Therapy session? What therapy session. Fuck this, I'm not gonna wait to find out."_

Sean instantly drops back to the floor and creeps underneath the bed until he can reach the fake floor board. He grabs it with both hands and pulls suddenly realizing it's an hatch in the floor.

Sean gasps in astonishment when he sees water. Then it hits him, the warehouse is partly build above the water and his only way out is by jumping through the hatch into the cold water and swim.

The street boy had been too occupied with opening the hatch and didn't hear the door open. Though, his attention gets drawn back when he hears the girl yell.

"Tom! He's escaping!"

Sean darts his eyes from the hatch to the door then sees a pair of feet rushing inside. He doesn't hesitate for a second and slides, head first, into the cold water. It was a daring thing to do but he had no other choice.

The street boy propels himself with his feet through the cold water swimming to the edge of the warehouse. Then suddenly two men jump off the docks into the water and Sean has to change course.

The two men, wearing diving gear, submerge then look around and spot the boy swimming away from them. They pursued.

Sean starts to swim faster and faster, but the two men close in on him rapidly then one of them grabs his ankle and pulls him back. Then the other one assists him by grabbing Sean's swaying arms then swim back and surface the water.

Once surfacing the water, Sean starts to squirm his body from left to right then finally one of his arms gets free and sways it at his attackers angrily. One of them feels threatened and backs away while the other one holds the boy around his waist, tightly.

Two other men jump into the water and grab Sean's kicking legs and swaying arms then the other man swims back and grabs Sean underneath his armpits, pulling him up then hoists him over his shoulder.

"NO! LET ME GO!"

They ignore his screams and swim to the docks where two men hoist him up back on land. The girl rushes toward them with a towel and wants to wrap it around Sean, but Sean kicked one man into the stomach then snatched the towel from the girl's hands and dipped it into the water before wrapping the dry part around his hand and wrist and use the wet part to smack the person who dares to come closer.

"Sean, please drop that towel," the girl said and from the corner of his eye he saw three men aiming a gun at him. "I said no guns!"

And with that, the girl kicked one of them against the knee caps who howled in pain and dropped to the ground. The other two quickly put their guns away.

"I won't allow any of you to shoot a bullet in that sexy body, you hear me?!"

They all nodded and Sean was slightly off guard when the girl called his body sexy. But he snapped back from it when he saw her closing in on him.

Sean swayed the wet towel round and round as a threat, but the girl dodged it then stepped back. Then she stomps her foot down and draws a pouty face.

"Come on, Sean! I'm trying to be friends with you, remember?"

"Stay back, because I will hurt you!"

Instead of feeling threatened, the girl winked at Sean flirtatiously.

Sean's mouth drops agape; " _What is wrong with her? can't she see I'm not bluffing?"_

The girl takes a step forward then Sean smacks the wet towel toward her face. His mouth drops even more agape when he witnesses her cat-like reflexes and she grabbed the towel before it could touch her face.

The girl sends a cocky smirk then pulls onto the towel forcefully and Sean nearly lost his footings. He instantly fixed his bearings then pulled as well in an attempt to make the girl loose her footings. A tug war ensues.

The both of them pulled harder and harder then unexpectedly, the girl lets Sean win by pretending she lost her footings then collapsed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

"Get off of me!" Sean yelled angrily when the girl's face was inches away from his. To his surprise he saw her eyes sparkle cheeky and a smirk curled onto her face as she slowly moves her face even closer.

 _"Wait, is she going to kiss me? No, she's pretending so her men can use the opportunity to grab me."_

Sean grabbed her arms with force then rolled her off of him then scrambled to his feet and readied his fists. The girl jumped to her feet as well and did the same thing.

Sean rounds on one leg to kick the girl with the other one, but she dodges it surprisingly fast. Sean had never seen a person act so fast. Suddenly the name Cat makes a lot more sense to him.

The girl rounds on her foot then kicks the other toward Sean's stomach, but Sean saw it happen and instinctively he grabbed it then pulled, knocking her to the ground. A soft yelp escaped her throat when she hit the ground.

Then, unexpectedly, she grabbed his knee and pulled. Sean jumped up and down on one leg, kicking with the other so she would let go, but she just grinned and kept pulling.

"Let me go, you psycho girl!"

"Awe, but I want you to stay," the girl replied and Sean was slightly off guard when it sounded like she purred those words.

 _"How many cat-like things can she do? It's like she was raised by cats instead of humans."_

The girl kept hugging his leg tightly while nuzzling her face against it, purring happily.

"LET ME GO!"

Sean tried to pull his leg free, but then another idea enters his head and he drops himself to the ground, unexpectedly. Then he uses his free leg to lock it around the girl's neck and she screamed slightly.

"Let my leg go or I'll squeeze your neck," Sean threatened.

The girl shook her head rapidly and gasps; "But all I want is-

"I don't care what you want! Let go or I'll-

Sean couldn't finish his sentence because he received a blow to his head then everything turns black.

* * *

Sean snaps his eyes open with a frightened gasp and finds himself tied to the chair again only this time he's not alone. The man they captured after him sits in the chair beside him, sobbing and whimpering.

The street boy's eyes land on the smirking girl standing parallel of him.

"Sorry, but Knife really had to take you out like that. But don't worry, I'm a really great nurse. You can barely see the stitches."

Knife grunts loudly; "Oh come on, I didn't even hit that hard!"

"Lucky for you, otherwise I would have showed you how much pain I can inflict on your body before you pass out!"

Knife stomps toward the man he kidnapped then grabs the back rest and rounds it before scowling; "You know what, I can't look at you right now. I'll take this cry baby to the back and leave you alone with him!"

And with that, Knife drags the seat with the man still tied on it to the back while muttering; "Sometimes I wish I had left her on the streets. But no, I stupidly looked into her kitten like eyes and turned into weak jelly."

The man cried and screamed in fear, but Knife ignored him and dragged him into Sean's previous cell then closed the door. Then the door opened again and Knife pushed the orange/white cate outside then shut the door again.

"Oh very mature, Tom!" the girl yelled then rubbed the sides of her head and looks at Sean; "And that is why I need friends of my own age, because the ADULTS IN MY LIFE ACT LIKE BABIES!"

A smirk curls up her face as she listens and waits for Knife to retort something back, but nothing happens.

"What, no clever or witty RETORT?"

"I'LL JUST TRYING TO BE THE ADULT HERE AND IGNORE YOU?!"

"Ugh, idiot," the girl scowled then strikes her chin and eyes Sean up and down interestedly. "How big are the guns that you are packing underneath that jacket?"

Sean frowns; "What? Guns? I don't have any guns on me."

The girl simply wiggles her eyebrows flirtatiously; "I'm talking about your abs, silly."

Sean blushes madly then clears his throat and says with firm voice; "I knew that, but I don't have those either."

"Hey, I frisked your body to take your weapons and other tiny gadgets and I definitely felt something around this area," the girl grinned and pointed at all of Sean's upper body.

Sean starts to feel very uncomfortable, but refuses to show it to the girl and snaps; "It's called bones, not abs. That's what happens with boys on the streets who have no opportunity to eat three meals a day. They get skinny and-

"Hey, I know what it's like on the streets, alright?! I already wandered around when your bike still had training wheels!"

Sean blows through his nose angrily and looks away.

"But kid, those are abs and not bones, alright?" the girl said with much gentler voice. "Look, I found some files about you in detective Bullock's apartment."

Sean snorts; "Found. Stolen more likely."

"Hey, I broke in then found the files. I had to take them with me because I heard something, but I still found them because I didn't know it would be there, now did I?"

"Then why did you break in?"

The girl shrugs; "I was bored and hungry."

"Yeah right."

"And since I like reading material while eating I searched for a magazine but stepped onto a fake floor board, and since I'm extremely curious by nature….

"Let me guess, you had to poke your nose in someone else's secret hiding spot?"

The girl nods rapidly.

"Anyway, Knife wants to do another test with you before he finally believes you are the Ornelas of the wealthy Ornelas family."

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed; "Yeah, test number 3, right?"

The girl frowns; "How do you know that?"

"What I like to know is why it's called test number 3. Why not 1 or 2?"

The girl starts to circle around Sean again while stroking her finger through his neck then replies; "Test 1 was to check your awareness of presence. I'm pretty sure I walked stealthy enough and still you knew when I walked clockwise or counter clockwise."

"Or maybe I just followed the scent of cats that lingers around you."

The girl sends a half-smile then says; "Still impressive. Not many people rely on their other senses or even know how to use them in their own advantage."

"And test 2?"

The girl stands still in front of Sean then points at the room; "I knew you would be smart enough to escape, but Knife had his doubts."

"How does that even proof I am the Sean Ornelas?"

The girl looks thoughtfully then replies; "Actually, it doesn't. But now we know you are a very smart and resourceful boy."

Sean rolls his eyes.

"Okay, my turn. How do you know about test 3?"

Sean looks away and replies; "Why would I tell you. It's not like you would believe me."

"We are not your enemy, Sean."

Sean snorts doubtfully; _"Yeah right? I'm tied to a freaking chair and all she keeps repeating is the; we are not your enemy thing. Why would I trust her? I'll just escape during test 3 and I will leave Gotham instantly."_

Sean suddenly feels eyes staring at him then looks from the corner of his eye and sees the girl eyeballing him interestedly.

"Did you know you have a cute little wrinkle on your forehead when you think really hard? It makes me wanna know what is going on in that pretty head."

Sean clenches his bounded fists behind his back and yells; "Stop saying those things! I am not sexy, hunky, pretty, or cute. I'm ugly, so just say it instead of pretending something otherwise!"

Sean can see his harsh words did something to her. Her jaws dropped agape and her eyes widened in astonishment, or maybe she just pretended to be astonished. He didn't care and looked away.

Without saying anything, the girl stood up and walked at the door that leads outside, closing the door behind her.

"Whoa, you are actually the first one who managed to make her leave a room speechless," one of the guards in the back snorted.

Sean recognized the voice from one of the two men who guarded him while Knife and the girl was away, then scowls; "If you think you can beat me in test 3, you are terribly wrong!"

The man snorts cocky then the door to the other room opened and Knife walked out with a long, exasperated sigh.

"Alright, he passed out," Knife said while cleaning the knife on a dirty cloth that looked extremely red.

Sean's eyes widen in fear realizing it could only mean one thing. The man he just saw had a few fingers less.

"Alright, where is Cat? I like to proceed with test 3 before my client picks up the sobbing whimp in the back."

One of the two men in the back replies; "The kid upset her and she stomped out."

Knife guffaws; "That's impossible! Cat never gets upset!"

An awkward silence follows.

"Alright-y then. My client will be here in one hour, so Cat better get back fast or else we will start without her," Knife said then took a seat and sits down and looks at his watch for quite some time.

Ten minutes pass and Cat still didn't return.

Knife drags in an impatient sigh then looks at Sean who pierced his eyes coldly into the criminal's.

"You know, I know Cat for quite some years and so far I haven't seen her like this. Sure, there were a few boys interested in her, but she never gave them as much as an angry glare or chased them away with her knife."

Sean draws his eyes the wall, ignoring Knife.

Knife sits back on the seat then chuckles; "She was just a wee lass when I met her. Barely four years old. She lingered down the streets holding a wounded cat and asked pedestrians for some money so she could take it to the vet. They all ignored her."

Another silence followed that went on for another ten minutes.

"Okay, maybe we just should move on with test 3 without her. As long we keep us to the rules she won't mind."

 _"Excellent. Just cut me loose and I beat the shit out of you lot and escape this freaking city."_

"Steve, give me that blindfold."

Steve does what's told and gives his boss the blindfold who in his turn wraps it around Sean's head and over his eyes.

"The rules are, you'll only get to use your hands and legs. If you'll remove the blindfold we will eliminate you immediately."

Sean scowls angrily; "And those I'm fighting against, what will they use?"

"Don't worry, it's a hand to claw combat, or whatever they call it."

Knife walks around Sean then slices the ropes apart and grabs Sean underneath one arm then pulls him up to his feet. Sean objects then pushes Knife away and stands up.

"I can do it myself, you know?!"

Knife chuckles; "Fine with me. You'll be fighting against six of my best men. They are fast, skilled, and they can punch hard."

"So can I!"

"Maybe, but their advantage is that they can actually see you."

Sean snorts; "We will see."

Then the street boy readies his fists and hears three men approach him from behind. Sean rounds on one foot then uses the other to kick his attackers, but he kicks air instead. Mainly because they dodged his kick.

One man swings his fist toward Sean's head. Sean instinctively ducks away then makes a round house kick straight into the man's stomach. The blow was quite painful because the man howled in pain.

Two men charges toward Sean and they both grabbed either one of his arms, but Sean used their strength to lift himself up and makes a backwards somersault, knocking them to the ground with ease. Then he punched the both of them in their faces.

The next goon approaches Sean and Sean approaches him then knocking into him with force. They rolled around on the floor for a while then Sean grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked the man's head still then broke his nose with a quick punch.

Number five ran toward Sean and wanted to kick him in the stomach, but Sean rolled out of the way and he kicked his friend instead. Knife watched the entire scenery in astonishment.

Number six wanted to hit Sean to the head with force, but Sean instinctively readied his arms and grabbed the guy's arm then flipped him over his back.

Suddenly the front door of the warehouse opened and the girl entered, smiling; "I think you might love this hamburger I- AAAH!"

The girl saw how Sean charged toward her, blindfolded, and dropped the bag with hamburgers on the floor before shutting the door and blocking Sean's way. Sean ran into her with force then the both of them fell to the floor.

They rolled down the floor like tumbleweed and after what seemed minutes, the girl finally won and landed on top.

Sean feels her body on top of his and gasps in shock and surprise. A memory of him and her in the nightclub flashes through his mind and he starts to fear she might use the opportunity and kiss him.

It was like she could read his mind, because her face curls into a smile and she leans closer. Then, when their lips almost touch, two goons grab both either one of Sean's arms and drags him away from under the girl.

That moment Sean realized it was a close call, because when they dragged him away, his nose brushed against hers. The girl let's out a displeased grunt and the two men look at her, weirdly.

Even though the two men just saved him, Sean didn't hesitate and punched one of them into the stomach then kicked the other one against the knee. Then he removed the blindfold and ran toward the front door.

"NO!" the girl yelled when Sean pulled the door open and ran outside. Then he starts to run without looking back.

Sean kept running and running with only one direction in mind, the borders of Gotham. Maybe if he's lucky he can steal or jump onto a boat that takes him off the island. While running he also realizes that Knife had lied, and that they were quite close to the city after all.

The street boy spots a row of buildings then takes a long and fast run up and grabs one of the building's fire escape then climbs up to the rooftop and runs across it to the next one, leaping over the gap between the two buildings and landed perfectly onto the next.

Then suddenly, Sean senses he's not alone, and that's when he sees something move in the corner of his eye. Sean stops running and looks at the buildings across the street and that's when he spots the girl.

 _"What, she followed me all the way here? But how?"_

Sean didn't hesitate for a moment a resumed running across the building, leaping to the next, and the next, and the next. Then when he looks at the buildings across the street he sees the girl is basically running in sync with him.

Sean stops running, and the girl does the same thing. The girl grins widely at him then Sean starts to run back into the direction he came from. The girl does the same thing, copying all his moves.

The street boy gets frustrated and screams loudly enough for her to hear; "Just go away! I'm leaving this freaking city!"

The girl folds her arms then smirks mischievously and yells back; "No you're not!"

"And who's going to stop me?!"

The girl proceeds smirking then points at herself and replies; "Me, duh!"

Sean can't help it and laughs mockingly. The girl's face turns into a look of rage. Sean takes no notice of it and laughs tauntingly; "Good luck with that!"

And with that, Sean sprints to the edge of the building and leaps to the next one. The girl doesn't hesitate and starts running and jumping as well.

While running in a straight bee-line to the next building, Sean sees, much to his surprise, he and the girl are running at the same pace. Sean was quite impressed and astonished because so far he had never met anyone who could run as fast as him.

 _"Obviously she's strongly determined to keep me here, but why? Why can't she just let me leave this city?"_

Sean increases his speed, and the girl does the same thing. Then he sees how she grins at him before pointing ahead. That's when Sean realizes the buildings he's running on, and the buildings she's running on are about to intersect with one and another.

 _"No! She will grab me for sure!"_ Sean thinks when panic starts to increase. " _Then her horrible tests will get proceeded and she will maybe force me to do things I don't wanna do."_

Sean is too caught up with the fearful thoughts in his mind, he doesn't calculate the jump to the next building properly and feels himself fall down to the streets bellow. He finally lands into full street dumpster.

Sean grunts warily and his eyesight starts to become blurry. He tries to fight against it, but when he tries to hoist himself out of the dumpster, he sees a blur of black leather and brown curls jump off the fire escapes across the street before making way toward him.

The street boy falls outside the dumpster with a painful thud then fights against the dizziness in his head as he tries to scramble to his feet, but the girl had reached him and pushed him back to the ground, smiling from ear to ear.

"Sst, it's okay," she said soothingly while stroking a hair away from his forehead. "No one is going to hurt you."

Sean opened his mouth to respond, but he felt himself drifting off to unconsciousness.

* * *

 **What did you think? Please let me know by review. I would love to hear/read your thoughts so far xD**


	5. His Body, His DNA

**Thank you all so much for your reviews.**

 **Koolcatgirl123: I couldn't say it better myself. You are absolutely right. She won't let him go so easily, and I'm glad you find it still interesting to read what actually happened before the cat to do list series. I'm actually glad there are a lot of readers who are interested. This story turns out to be better than I actually expected it to be. A part of me was scared people wouldn't like it XD**

 **Guest; I'm sorry you had to cry, but tbh, I cried while writing it. And I'm happy you like all the other parts as well.**

 **Guest; well so far we planned 10/11 chapters, because in episode 9/10 she meets Bruce, but maybe TEDOG and I can come up with a extra bonus story-line or something where they have to catch a criminal or something and they work together to solve it. Maybe it can be a two chapters extra or three about one case. I mean, somehow Selina and Sean has to separate so she goes to Wayne Manor, right? I know this idea of them separating can be a bit scary, but we know he saves her from the assassins and then moves into Wayne Manor. TEDOG and I did agree that we will entwine the assassins chapter into this story and have a bit better insight on what happened in Barbara's apartment.**

 **Guest; Yup, that's what TEDOG and I was thinking too XD And, tbh, the tests they did on Sean didn't prove anything whether he's Sean or not. It's funny though you mention it, because Knife mentions it into this chapter as well.**

 **Title idea: TEDOG**

* * *

5\. His Body, His DNA

 _"_ _What happened to me?"_ Sean thought when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but rooftops and fire escapes. He couldn't remember falling asleep in an alley, and most importantly, he never slept in an alleyway.

Sean sits up slowly, holding his painful pounding head. Usually he felt like this after someone knocked him to the head, which wasn't that much often, but when it happened he felt like this.

The street boy tries to remember what happened then it suddenly all came back to him. First he was kept prison by Fish Mooney only to be kidnapped again by a street girl wearing too much leather, Knife and his men who tested his skills and what not. Soon he managed to escape and wanted to leave the freaking city, his awareness of presence kicked in and when he looked to the buildings across the street he saw the crazy cat like street girl leaping from one building to the next at the same pace as him. He would have been impressed if he didn't need to run for his life.

Sean kept jumping buildings and so did the girl and then it happened. Sean didn't calculate the amount of space between his building and the next and he fell all the way down, landing into a large garbage container.

 _"Oh, no,"_ Sean thought when the memory of him climbing outside the container ran through the back of his head and saw the cat like girl heading towards him from across the street right before his world turned black. _"But where is she now? Did she leave me here, after all she tried to do to keep up with me and telling me to stay?"_

Sean looked down at his body and saw his clothes was all still in place, which was a big relief. It at least meant no one stole his pants or shoes while he was unconscious. But there was something else wrapped around his waist that made his heart skip a few beats.

Sean grabs the thick, metal chain and eyed the lock. It wouldn't be much difficult for him to break the lock, if he still had a lock pick, but he knew the girl had taken that from him.

Scared what he might find, Sean followed the chain that lead to something behind him, and once he was fully turned one-eighty, he saw a person sitting in the shadows of the building eating an apple, very slowly and hesitant. As if chewing was too painful. The person was also surrounded by three cats drinking milk from a tin-foiled take-away cup.

"Nice to see you're finally awake."

Sean instantly recognized the voice and exclaimed angrily; "Why did you chained me?"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous these parts of the city are, Sean Ornelas, especially at night? Anyone could have taken you when you were unconscious. I chained you for your own protection."

"Yeah right," Sean mumbled under his breath.

"It's true," Selina replied, slightly insulted by Sean's suspicion. "I mean, my red haired friend, Ivy, even passed by and saw you lying here then when she wanted to drag you with her, she saw the chain and followed it, just like you did. Oh, boy, you should be happy you were asleep, because the tantrum she threw at me, wasn't very pleasant. But yeah, she soon realized once I called dibs onto someone, she can't do anything about it, so she stomped away."

Sean eyes the girl as she slowly stood up and walked from the shadows. That's when he saw her lip was busted and her left cheek was seriously bruised.

"Oh this? Don't worry, the guy who did this to me looks far more worse, trust me" Selina grinned then winced when it hurt her face. "Yeah, it's proof of another example why a boy like you shouldn't be left alone, unprotected, in a dark alley. It so happened that Gotham's most famous drug boss passed by and would have killed you if I wouldn't be here."

"No offence, but if you just let me run and leave this city, I wouldn't have fallen down a rooftop."

Selina places her hands in her hips then exclaims; "A thank you wouldn't hurt you, you know! I was lucky enough that Sonny was alone, otherwise I would have looked much worse. Anyway, are you hungry."

"Wait, Sonny as in Sonny Gilzean?"

"Yeah, that's him. I'm aware you won't tell me what happened between you two, but I can tell there is some bad blood. He would have sliced your throat."

Sean stands up and says; "Yeah, you're right, I'm not going to tell you what happened between us. What I want is for you to unlock this chain so we can separate ways."

"Nah, I like your company," Selina purred then rubbed her sore cheek and that's when Sean saw the metal cuff around her wrist. It was leading back to the chain around his waist. Selina noticed he saw it and asks; "You like my new bracelet, because I certainly do. It was about time I used that chain. I stole it once for no reason at all, but hey, it did come in handy after all, huh?"

Sean gave the street girl a murderous glare and asks; "Let me guess, you had it on you when you tried to make me come back?"

"No, there's a payphone around the corner. I called Knife to bring it to me. Anyway, I'm in for pancakes and eggs."

Selina then starts to walk and rubs, cat-like style, against Sean's arm as she walks past him. Sean's blood starts to boil. Never in his entire life he had met a girl as flirtatiously as this girl. He knows most guys would just love to grab her in her tracks, but it pissed him off. Mainly because he knows she's just toying with him, tricking him. Someone else once did. Someone else once told him how handsome and good looking he was only to hit his self-esteem rock bottom by telling him no one else would take a troll in their homes, so he had to be happy she did. He had to show his gratitude by doing something in return, and if he disobeyed she would show him what treatment ugly boys like him would get. She showed him many times when she wasn't happy with the results or if he dared to try to escape.

But apart from her, the crazy hair braid lady how he likes to call her, there had been other circumstances that made his self-esteem hit rock bottom. Criminals who told him he was worth nothing while others first said he was a great asset to their teams only to use him and tell him later he was an ugly, worthless kid. And they always showed him how much pain they could inflict on his already ugly body, but luckily, Sean quickly taught himself how to defend himself by teaching himself all kinds of different fighting tricks.

Sean suddenly gets pulled from his thoughts when he feels himself being pulled forward. Obviously the gap between Selina and him became too big and now he had no other choice then to follow her.

"You know, I can tell your toughness is just your way to protect yourself from being hurt. I know because I know what it feels like to be mortally crushed by someone. My mom left me when I was four years old then when I turned seven years old, Foster Care caught me and put me up for adoption. The woman who adopted me was not that bad, she was actually quite nice, but her boyfriend was not. On my eight birthday he tried to throw my two kittens out and he even organized a party for me and invited all my classmates. He knew they bullied me and that's why he invited them, to ruin my party. But in the end is wasn't that bad because you climbed inside through my bedroom window and you told me your name and that's why I recognized you. Do you remember all of that?"

"NO!" Sean replied, trying to wriggle himself free from the chain as they walked. The girl talked about things he had dreamed about once, but that is what it all was, right? A dream.

"Anyway, Ivy tried to call dibs on you, but then I told her about you and me in the past which gives me basically the rights to call dibs on you first then she yelled all kinds of insults at me, but honestly I wasn't really listening. When Ivy starts to talk it goes in one ear and out the other."

Sean, still wriggling with the chain, mutters softly; "That's because there isn't anything in between to absorb it."

"Hey, I heard that," Selina said, looking over her shoulder then saw what Sean was trying and stopped in her tracks, turning around slowly. "So you know, I never steal low quality stuff. I even tested it on Steve who I chained to a wall for a whole week because he insulted my cats. I know he's the most stinky man in this city, but you don't need to worry. After I released him I disinfected the chain by boiling it in hot water."

Sean glares at the girl then asks, annoyed; "Has anyone ever told you, you talk too much?"

"No, not really. Anyway, the restaurant across the street has the best pancakes and eggs," Selina said as she resumed her stroll, pulling Sean with her. "Do you have any money on you?"

"NO!"

"Pity. Then we have to steal some."

Selina halts soon they disembarked the alley and eyed the pedestrians who gave them a quick, weird glance then rushed away. That's when she saw a familiar face across the street.

"JACK! YOOHOO!" Selina cried loudly to draw the boy's attention and that's when Sean saw a street kid, around their age, and with brown spiky hair cross the street and then came towards them.

"CAT!" the boy screamed equally excited as Selina and he brandished his arms to envelope them around her but then saw Sean. "Who is he?"

"Why is that your business?!" Sean growled before Selina could reply.

"Sorry, I was just asking," Jack said, insulted by Sean's tone of voice then asked, loudly enough for Selina to hear; "Did he follow you home? I already told you to stop feeding strays."

Selina shakes her head; "Nah, I actually saved him from Mooney's clutches."

"Wait, that was you? You do realize she is not only displeased that her nightclub needs to be shut down for a few nights to repair the damage but also that her new and best stripper is abducted. She put Bullock and the new detective on the case and they said they would do everything to find her stripper, but would they still if they find out it's a teenage stripper?"

Selina grunts angrily; "You know as well as me that the GCPD is corrupt, so I don't think those two bastards wouldn't mind. They would gladly grab him away from me and bring him back to Fish."

"I guess you're right."

"I'm always right, Jack. Anyway, do you have any money for us? We like to eat some pancakes and eggs."

Jack smirks; "Are you sure your boy-toy agrees with you. He doesn't seem very happy with that chain around his waist. Also, why do you chained him?"

"Ivy tried to steal him from me then Sonny made an attempt as well. These days you can't have someone for yourself, right?"

Jack looks slightly panicked then asks; "Wait, you're not gonna tell me you actually like him, do you?"

"And what if I do, Jack? I'm a healthy girl with feelings and who recognizes a handsome boy when she sees one."

Jack sighs sadly; "That actually hurt, you know. We've been friends for years, does that mean I'm not handsome?"

"Sure, but you're just not my type. Anyway, do you have money or what?"

Jack releases another sad sigh then takes his wallet out and hands Selina some money. Selina quirks an eyebrow when she sees it's a feminine wallet.

Jack, noticing her look, grins; "Yeah, I borrowed my stepmom's wallet, she won't mind."

"Stepmom?"

"Yeah, Doctor Lee Thompkins. Foster care managed to grab me and locked me up in Juvie. After her monthly round at the Juvie, Ms. Thompkins quite liked me and adopted me. Isn't it cute?"

Sean rolls his eyes and Selina simply snatches the money from Jack's hands then takes an extra hundred from the wallet before smiling; "Sean and I are going to have a date at the dinner."

"Okay, have fun," Jack replied then strolled away inside the alley Sean and Selina came from.

Selina smiles; "We will. Oh, and Jack…Don't you dare tell Fish Mooney who 'stole' her stripper."

"Hey, you know I would never do such a thing. I'm not Ivy pepper, you know."

Jack grabbed the nearest fire escape then climbed up and disappeared onto the roof top, and Selina gave the chain a friendly pull which indicated Sean's cue to keep walking.

* * *

Selina had ordered pancakes for herself and because Sean refused to order something as long he was still chained, Selina ordered for him the same. Sean stared at her with a murderous face, but she just sends a flirtatious wink.

The waitress brings the food then leaves again, but not before eying Sean and the chain around his waist with an odd expression.

Selina starts to pour loads of syrup on top of her pancakes then stabs her fork and knife into it and slices a big chunk off before putting it into her mouth with a big grin.

"I love sweets, and I bet you taste sweet as well."

Sean quirks his eyebrow bemused then eyes the pancakes and his stomach starts to betray him. It has been days since he had a decent meal which was the meal he had stolen from the restaurant by pretending he worked there. And how long has that been, two or three days?

"They are yummy, just like you are," Selina purred.

Sean takes his fork and knife then starts eating as well. Selina eyes him, constantly, as if he's foreign specimen or something. Then she resumes back to her own pancakes, but never takes her eyes off the boy in front of her.

 _"Why is she looking at me all the time? She freaks me out,"_ Sean thinks to himself as he chews awkwardly. _"She better not kiss me all the sudden."_

"Did you ever kiss a girl?"

Selina's sudden question made Sean nearly choke on his food and he feared she had read his mind or something, if that was even possible.

Sean's cough finally subsided and he then cleared his throat, looked as nonchalantly as he could when he asked; "What kind of question is that?"

Selina shrugs; "I don't know. I'm just curious."

Sean drops his eyes back onto the pancakes and pretends to be engrossed with eating them. Selina looks at him as if she's still expecting an answer, which she is.

"Well did you?"

"NO!" Sean replied with stern voice. Then a playful smile curled her lips up and Sean started to feel quite iffy again.

"Do you want to?"

Sean's eyes widened, even though he had sensed she would ask the question then shook his head rapidly.

"Why not?" Selina asked.

Sean looks at his plate. _"Why would any normal girl wanna kiss me?"_

Selina's mouth dropped agape in utter astonishment, and Sean realized he had said that out-loud.

Selina opened her mouth to tell him he had to stop thinking about himself like that when suddenly a bad smell entered her nostrils. There was only one girl that could smell that bad, and it was not Ivy pepper who even smelled good, and even stinky Steve smelled nice compared to this person who engulfed the restaurant into her odour.

"Hey Selina, who's your friend?"

Selina squints her eyes displeased then replies, territorial; "Kelly, hi. It's nice seeing you, but uhm, how about you move along and find Zeb?"

"Zeb is outside talking with Macky. I came in here to buy some bagels then saw you and—Hi, I'm Kelly," the girl then said, addressed to Sean when she realized Selina was not going to introduce her to him.

Sean just gave her a quick glance then focused back onto the pancakes. You can't really blame him. He hasn't eaten anything in days.

Kelly eyes Sean up and down and everything in between then slips beside him in the boot and smiles; "You're shy, I can tell. Also, what's with the chain?"

Sean grabs his plate with pancakes and tries to scoot further into the boot as far away from Kelly as the chains allow him to.

Selina plasters her annoyed look on her face then replies; "The chain is some sort of a message so people know he belongs with me."

"He's cute, and handsome, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is! Now please leave!"

Kelly takes no notice of Selina then scoots closer to Sean and asks, flirtatiously; "So, are you gonna tell me your name, handsome?"

The street girl tries to stroke the side of Sean's face, but Sean instinctively pulled his head out of the way then threw an angry glare at the girl. Kelly then looked at Selina, quirking her eyebrows.

"Yeah, he doesn't like it when people touch him, which means it's your cue to leave," Selina said, getting very annoyed and impatiently.

Kelly smiles then looks back at Sean. "People hurt you in the past, didn't they? And now Selina here chains you like a wild animal."

Selina throws a very murderous glare at Kelly, who ignores it and even leans closer toward Sean, battering her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sean looks at her bemused, and even wished the boot was bigger so he could scoot further away, but it wasn't.

Sean starts to feel very nervous and realized returning back to Gotham was a bad idea. Since he got back he found himself in nothing but trouble.

 _"First I witness the horrible Wayne murder, then witness how a rookie detective and Bullock kill Cobblepot, and then have them chase me,"_ Sean thinks to himself.

Kelly suddenly yelps in pain because Selina kicked her from under the table to draw her attention off Sean. It worked, because she suddenly started to yell all kind of insults towards Selina.

"You are insane!"

Kelly's words pull Sean from his thoughts and saw the girl's look. Selina however, smirked as if she wasn't taken aback by Kelly's murderous glare.

"Yeah well, I at least don't smell like a sewer."

Kelly didn't appreciate what Selina just said and lunged towards her over the table, grabbing the lapels of Selina's jacket and the both of them rolled onto the floor and a heated fight ensued.

Selina finally landed on top of Kelly and pinned her down to the floor then readied her fist to punch the street girl's face. Then she realized she couldn't.

The cat-like girl looks back over her shoulder and sees Sean is still sitting in the boot, clutching himself tightly around the table, preventing from being thrown and pulled around.

"Sean, just a bit more chain so I can beat this B* to pulp!"

Sean shakes his head then comments; "How about you just remove that chain cuff off of your wrist?"

Kelly finally freed one of her arms then used it to grab a fistful of Selina's curls and pulled hard. Selina screamed in pain then Kelly flipped her off of her and the both of them rolled down the floor, struggling to end on top of the other.

Selina finally manages to push Kelly away and she instantly jumped to her feet then lunged forward again for another attack. Sadly, there was not enough chain and she tripped and fell.

"Sean, just work with me, alright?!"

"NO!" Sean replied stubbornly.

Selina rolled her eyes then jumped back to her feet and used one of them to kick Kelly as she lunged forward for an attack.

"Sean, I need you! If she wins she will take you! Is that what you want?!"

"If you win, you'll take me. Either way I'm still kidnapped by a girl."

"She will do worse things to you!"

Selina grabbed a fistful of Kelly's hair and pulled, hard.

Kelly howled in pain, and her boyfriend, Zeb, who was outside talking with someone and waiting for Kelly to return, heard her screams of pain. He instantly ran towards the restaurant followed by his friends and they stormed inside, coming Kelly to the rescue.

"How about you help me now?" Selina asked while readying her fists to knock out a few guys.

Sean starts to calculate the risks of getting out in one piece while being chained to a crazy street girl, and realizes his chances are very slim.

"Fine!"

Sean climbs onto the table then jumps, feet straight out, towards the nearest guy and knocks him to the ground with ease. Then he kicks him in the face before readying his fists for the next guy that heads towards him.

Instead of waiting for the guy to reach him, Sean grabs the chain and gives a firm pull. Selina makes a short trip through the air then collapses into the guy Sean was aiming, knocking the both of them to the ground.

"A little warning would be nice!" Selina grunted while scrambling up from the floor.

Sean smirks; "Sure, but wouldn't that ruin the whole purpose of a surprise attack?"

Selina throws a stink-eye at the street boy then readies herself when she saw Zeb heading towards her. Sean rolls his eyes then pulls the chain for a second time, but this time in a circular motion.

"AAAAH!" Selina yelped when she twirled around on her feet and the chain wrapped around her at the same time. Then their noses nearly touched when she reached Sean. "Oh, you are so naughty."

Sean ignores Selina's flirt then pushes her off of him and knocks Zeb in the face. Then his eyes dart to Kelly who sits recoiled in the corner.

"See, I told you my boyfriend is stronger than yours," Selina smirked and Kelly ran out the restaurant, crying hysterically.

"Aw, we are such a great team, aren't we?" Selina purred as she lied on the floor, wrapped up in the chain. "Anyway, little help here."

Sean looks at the unconscious street kids then saw the manager coming from the back, and he didn't look happy.

"Actually, I think we need to run."

"Run? You think I can-yeah, that will work," Selina corrects herself with a dreamy smirk when Sean hoists her over his shoulder then starts to run outside the restaurant. Then suddenly remembering something; "Wait, we still didn't pay for the breakfast."

Sean ignores Selina's comment and starts running away from the restaurant as fast as he can and as far as he can. Once they are more than ten blocks away from the restaurant, Sean stops and drops Selina onto the concrete street.

"Ouch!"

"Alright! You're going to get this chain off of me and I'll leave Gotham. I don't wanna stay here any longer."

Selina looks at Sean with a pouty face; "But Sean-y…

"Don't call me Sean-y!"

"You can't leave Gotham. You have to stay and solve so many things."

"Like what?"

"The attack on you and your parents. But you can't do it alone and that's why I'll help you."

Sean frowns suspiciously; "And why would you want to help me?"

"Because…because I have nothing else to do anyway."

Sean rolls his eyes.

"But you know what, I'll show I'm friendly. If you'll help me unravel from these chains I will unlock that lock around your waist."

Sean squints his eyes then growls suspiciously; "Yeah, like I trust you. How about you just give me the key and after I unlocked it myself, I'll unwrap you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'm Sean Ornelas and I'll never lie."

"That was a straight lie! You know why I know you lied? Because you're nose wrinkles a little."

"It doesn't not! And it was not a lie!"

Selina drags in a deep sigh then says slowly; "Look, you'll have to unravel me first to get to the key. It's in the back pocket of my pants."

Sean eyes the girl, scanning her to find a trace that indicates she's bluffing. Her blank face says she's not, but he has dealt with stone hard bluffers before.

"Yeah right."

"Fine, then don't believe me! Then we'll just both stay here in this alley. But hey, I won't mind. I mean, it's you who wants to leave Gotham so desperately, so it's more a pain being still here for you than for me."

Sean starts to lean back and places one foot flat against the wall for support and finally folds his arms. He's absolutely sure she's bluffing and all he has to do is wait for her to break.

Selina rolls her eyes then gets an idea. Instantly she starts sending a few flirty winks at Sean. That definitely will work, right? No boy can resist her flirtatious winks, right?

Sean sighs deep then looks the other way, uninterested. Selina's face turns sad again. Then she gets another idea.

"So, where have you been all these years? Wait, don't tell me you actually want to leave Gotham because you have a girlfriend waiting for you."

Sean tries to ignore her questions.

"Come on, Sean, tell me something about yourself. I mean, since we will be here in this alley for quite a while…

"Not if you just give me the key!"

Selina snaps back; "I would if I could use my hands. Why did you have to wrap them along with the rest of my bo-wait, my nose starts to itch. Sean-y, be a sweet boy and scratch my nose."

"NO!"

"Oh come on. Do you have any idea how much of a torture it is to have an itchy nose and you can't scratch it?"

Sean smirks; "Then just give me the key."

"It's in my butt pocket, I told you."

"Stop lying!"

"I'm not lying! Please, either untangle this horrible thing or scratch my nose."

Sean looks at Selina. She does look very sincere, but maybe that's what she learned from Knife. Also, what kind of person puts a key in the back pocket? This indicates she's definitely lying.

"You're lying! Just like you lied to Kelly, telling her I'm your boyfriend."

Selina smiles sweetly; "But you are my boyfriend, right? I mean, you're a boy and a friend which makes you my boyfriend."

"I'm a boy yes, but not your friend! I don't have friends!"

Selina tilts her head then frowns confused; "Wait, so that girl I saw at the warehouse and those boys…they are not your friends?"

"No…they are just…people I know. I don't have friends, which is nothing but a good thing. Friends are just overrated."

Selina widens her eyes then gasps; "That's what I always say when people ask me why I don't have friends. See, we are alike, you and me."

This time Sean frowns baffled and asks; "Wait, if you say friends are overrated, then why did you just say we are friends. Also, what about that creepy red haired girl. You called her a friend earlier."

"I just wanted to make an exception for you. And Ivy is what you said, creepy. You better call her 'your friend' otherwise she will do things to you. She hates it when she doesn't get her way."

Sean rolls his eyes annoyed the spits; "That's another big lie!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is! If you're too scared to say no to Ivy, then why did you refuse handing me to her?!"

Selina penetrates her eyes deep into Sean's then says; "I could tell you why, but it will only make you trust me less. I mean, with all your low self-esteem and all, I know what you will say in response."

Not hiding his annoyance, Sean spits angrily; "Don't pretend you know me! Just stop lying and give me the key!"

"Just unwrap me first, you little punk! Then I'll give you the key and you can leave the city! I don't care anymore!" Selina yelled back.

 _"See, I knew it. I knew she didn't mean anything of what she said. But then again, maybe she's playing me for a fool. Maybe she pretends being angry only to trap me so I'll unwrap the chain and she can run, dragging me with her as her prisoner."_

"Stop overthinking everything I do or say and just unwrap this thing!" Selina yelled who saw the pondering look on the street boy's face.

Sean eyes the angry looking girl then realizes he has no other option and walks towards her. He crouches down beside her then starts to unwrap parts of the chains until one of her hands is free enough to reach her back pocket.

"Now give me the key. I'll unlock this thing and you can free yourself completely while I run. And don't you dare to try capture me again!"

Selina pierces her green eyes into Sean's brown ones then rolls her eyes annoyed.

"Fine!"

Selina reaches for her back pocket and takes the key out handing it to Sean. Sean snatches it from her hand and unlocks the lock that connects his waist with Selina's wrist then starts to make a run-up to the nearest fire escape, grabs the bottom part and finally hoists himself up before climbing further up to the rooftop. Then he disappears.

Selina unwraps herself with a sad sigh then scrambles to her feet and dusts her clothes off. Then she runs towards the same fire escape and climbs up. Once she reaches the rooftop there is no sign of Sean, anywhere.

* * *

Sean looks over his shoulder every now and then as he runs down the streets. Up until now there is still no sign of the girl, but he knows it's best to keep running anyway. He had to reach the borders of Gotham fast.

Sean was running so fast he didn't notice the person hiding in the shadows of two tall buildings. Nor did he notice the leg that pulled out in front of his feet as he ran past by, tripping him and knocking him to the ground.

"AAAGH!" Sean yelled when he hit the hard pavement then when he turned his head to see what or who made him trip, he saw a familiar Glasgow smile coming from the shadows. "You…how?"

Tommy simply grins then replies; "Let's just say that Cat has many tricks up her sleeve. I mean, especially when she has her eyes set onto something or someone. You, in this case, won't get away from her very easy"

Sean clenches his fists then yells; "I will not stop trying!"

The street boy scrambles to his feet then starts running again, but soon he reaches the end of the street, a group of Knife's men jump around the corner of a building and aim their guns onto Sean.

Sean halts abruptly then looks around for another escape route. That's when he spots a fire escape ladder, but soon he grabbed the bottom of it to pull himself up, one of Knife's men grabs his leg and pulls him back down and onto the concrete street.

Sean wanted to jump up and fight back, but all of them surrounded him and aimed their guns onto his chest.

From the corner of his eyes he saw Knife approach him taking a small rope from his pocket. Then, while his men kept their weapons aimed onto Sean, Knife pulled Sean back onto his feet and bounded his hands together behind his back.

"What do you want from me? Why can't you just let me walk?" Sean exclaimed in anger when Knife hoists him over his shoulder.

Knife saunters back to his van, followed by his men, and replies as he tosses Sean into the back of the van; "Cat really, really thinks you are THE Sean Ornelas. I still need more proof."

"What?! Why?" Sean gasped in horror, fearing what might come next. "I'm not going to do more stupid tests!"

Knife smirks; "Listen kid, there is only one test left for you to take. And trust me, this test will show which blood runs through your veins."

Sean's eyes widen in fear after Knife's comment. Knife walked away only to show up seconds later behind the steering wheel. His men stepped into the back and kept their guns aimed onto Sean in case he was planned to play silly escape tricks.

A few minutes later the van stopped in front of the GCPD and then men jumped out. Then one of them grabs Sean and pulls him out as well. Sean frowns confused when he saw the GCPD building.

"Why are we here?"

Knife grins; "To take the final test. And this one you can't fake."

"I never faked the others!"

"I know, but honestly, I don't know why silly Cat thought your skills would proof who you are. I just figured to let her have some fun before taking you to the GCPD."

Sean clenches his fists in anger then growls; "I won't let you allow them to arrest me!"

"You really think that's my plan? Are you kidding me? Cat will castrated me if something happens to you."

Knife then grabs Sean by the shrubs of his neck and drags him inside the precinct, right after telling a few of his men to stay outside and only come in when things go out of hands.

The criminal enters the building and the cops who recognize him, scurry away in fear. Knife entering their building never meant a good thing.

"Hi, I'm looking for that rookie detective!" Knife announced and all the cops present look at the room in the back. Realizing he would find Gordon there, Knife smiles; "Thank you very much, gentlemen."

Knife drags Sean with him to the back and enters the interrogation room that was occupied by Jim trying to interrogate a criminal.

"Wait, who are you?" Jim asked confused when he saw Knife (and Sean).

Knife grins; "The name is Tommy Knife, you're co-workers know me. Anyway, now you know me too. I'm here because I need you to take a blood sample from this kid and see if it matches with this blood sample."

Knife takes a tube of blood from his inside pocket and when he hands it to Jim, Sean can read a glimpse of the label, saying; "Sean Ornelas, 7 years old."

Jim frowns upon reading the label then asks; "Wait, this belongs to a closed case. How did you—

"It doesn't matter how I got it, now does it? Nor do I care if it's a closed case. All you do is taking blood from this kid and match it."

"Why?"

"Stop asking stupid questions and just do it," Knife replied then took out a gun and pointed it at Jim.

Jim reached for his own gun as well, but stopped when Knife shot a bullet into the table. The criminal who was still in the room, screamed in fear.

"Okay, just take it easy, alright?" Jim said between clenched teeth. "I'll do what you ask."

Jim then beckons them to another room, the lab, and tells Sean to sit down and relax while he takes some of his blood.

"Yeah, as if I will cooperate," Sean snapped angrily.

Knife pushed Sean down onto a stool then says; "Look kid, I know Cat will claw my eyes out if I'll mark your body with a scar, but that actually won't stop me from doing it. Or maybe it will, I don't know. Just don't test me, alright?"

Jim frowns; "Wait, you guys know Cat? Do you know where I can find her? She's an important witness for a-

"I'm not here to give you tips on where to find my stepdaughter. I'm here to find out if this kid's blood matches with that sample."

Jim decides it's best to obey then takes a saliva swab stick and asks Sean to open his mouth. Sean penetrates his eyes stubbornly into Jim's.

Knife rolls his eyes then whispers into Sean's ear; "Open your mouth or else I will lock you up in a room and release Cat's cats on you."

Sean still looks stubborn.

"And then I will also tell Cat she can do with you what she wants. Trust me, it's a lot. It involves parts you rather want to keep private for another few years."

Sean's eyes widens in fear.

 _"She wouldn't be that type of girl, would she?"_

Sean decides it's best to not test it and opens his mouth. Jim takes a saliva swap then puts it into machine along with the blood. It takes a while but then the results are showing up.

Jim reads the results then his eyes widen and gasps; "This kid is actually THE Sean Ornelas!"

All the officers who dared to come closer to the lab and eaves drop, gasp in shock then the mumblings starts.

"He did survive, but how?" one officer asked the other and a lot of other questions are asked, but neither of them knew the answer to them."

Bullock walks lackadaisically into the precinct then sees most of the cops aren't in the bullpen but hanging around by the lab.

"Alright, what is going on?!"

Alvarez turned around then exclaimed, because he was still in shock; "Harvey, they found the Ornelas heir! He's here and-

"WHAT?!" Bullock roared murderously and charged towards his co-workers and the lab, but suddenly all the cops separated to let someone through. It was Sean, holding Jim's gun. He managed to grab it from Jim's belt when everyone was too shocked or surprise to see it or stop him.

"Move out of the way or I will use it!" Sean yelled and backed out the room then turns on his heels and points it at Bullock who tried to grab him from behind. "You too! Drop your weapon!"

Bullock takes his gun from his belt then says, soothingly; "Sean, listen to me. It's me, remember?"

"Yeah, I do remember you, Bullock! You promised me to find the people who attacked me and my family, but it was all a lie! You're actually working with them, covering everything up!"

Bullock shakes his head; "No, I really tried, Sean. I really tried."

"Liar!" Sean yelled then backed away further to the front doors, still aiming the gun on all the cops.

Sean nearly reached the door when he suddenly felt something vacuum to the skin in the back of his neck, and he couldn't help it but half-moan a little in surprise. He felt the gun he was holding slip from his fingers.

Knife knocked a few officers to the head with his gun then ran over towards Sean and Selina, who released Sean's neck skin with a soft, wet plopping sound. Knife picked up Sean's gun then as Selina backed out the door dragging a half-limply Sean with her, Knife threw a smoke bomb between the desks then ran when it exploded.

"How could you do this, Knife?! Now they know he's THE Sean Ornelas!" Selina yelled infuriated when she dragged Sean across the street then nearly knocked someone off his feet. "Watch it, you freak!"

Penguin, who happened to be that person, watched Knife and Selina push Sean into the back of a van. Then a few more men joined them and the drove away. Then the villain simply shrugged and walked inside the GCPD.

"You putch! Now everyone knows Sean Ornelas is still alive!" Bullock roared infuriated.

Jim opened his mouth to retort something back, but soon he saw the villain in the front, he turned pale as a sheet.

"Hello, old friend!" Cobblepot grinned from ear to ear.

Bullock's eyes turn even more murderous and turns towards Jim, going in for the kill.

* * *

"Get inside!" Selina said to Sean and pushed him inside the warehouse. She, Knife and his men followed quickly and shut the door behind them.

Sean then stops in his tracks and turns around. His knuckles starts to turn white and his eyes fill with rage, right before he lunges himself towards Knife and his men.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliff-hangar. It seems Sean still refuses to trust them and stay with them XD**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think :D**


End file.
